


holý ruce s trním zápasí

by Aziz



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: "you know what this is? g r o w t h", Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory Without Plot, Fluff, Geralt nosí brejle, M/M, Marigold hraje na housle (mimo jiného), Marigold se tu jmenuje Julián, Marigoldův Tragický Backstory, Minor Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Minor Yennefer & Jaskier Friendship, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Past Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx, ciri je geraltova mladší ségra, diskuze bývalé drogové závislosti, grafický popis metod uplatňovaných v genetické laboratoři, každý má doktorát, krom yen ta má dva, obědy v menze, proofreading is for the weak, trocha násilí ale fakt jen trocha, vulgarismy, vánoční fakultní párty, weirdly specific AU time!!!!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: Geralt prostě jen chce nechat to, co se stalo se Stregoborem v Blavikenu (a i tu pitomou přezdívku, co mu to vyneslo), daleko za sebou, a dosáhnout na svou vysněnou profesuru. Jenže na volné místo na biologické fakultě Oxenfurtské univerzity nově nastoupí MgA. Julián A. P. Lettenhove, Ph.D., a Geraltův klid naruší otázka, na kterou by moc rád znal odpověď: co dělá magistr umění v genetické laboratoři?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	holý ruce s trním zápasí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkoblih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/gifts).



> věnováno mývalzpívalovi, protože tuhle pitomost podporoval. Weirdly specific AUs for the win, baby!!  
> název z písničky [Vlčí srdce od Jelenů](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xqn5xMzoaI), která překvapivě _nebyla_ na mém playlistu, když jsem tohle psala.

###  **Před šesti lety, Blaviken**

_“Stregobore!”_

_Geralt si nemohl pomoct. Když ho viděl, jak se po Blavikenské vědecké konferenci producíruje, diskutuje, poučuje a chytračí jako by se nic nestalo, nedokázal se ovládnout. Nechtěl ho ani vidět, ale když už ho musel mít na očích, nedokázal držet jazyk za zuby._

_Když se neotočil, zavolal znova, hlasitěji. “Hej, Stregobore!”_

_Stregobor Irion, PhD., se zastavil, a obrátil se k Geraltovi čelem. Usmál se, ale ve vrásce na jeho čele Geralt četl, že ho Stregobor vidí asi tak rád, jak on jeho. “Doktore Rivie. Dlouho jsme se neviděli.”_

_“Naposledy před třemi měsíci,” připomněl mu Geralt. “U soudu.”_

_“Který mě, rád bych podotkl, označil za nevinného a zprostil všech obvinění,” řekl Stregobor klidně._

_“Oba víme, že jsi vinný!” křikl Geralt. Za těch pár měsíců zapomněl, jak nenáviděl jednat se Stregoborem - i před tím, než se z něj stal vrah. Několik ostatních akademiků procházejících kolem nich zpomalilo a obrátilo k nim svou pozornost, hladoví po drbech - doktor Stregobor byl významným vědcem, a Geraltova hvězda pomalu ale jistě stoupala s každým článkem, který publikoval. Geralt se donutil ovládnout svůj vztek a nezvyšovat hlas. “Oba víme, že jsi vrah. Oba víme, že jsi zabil Renfri.”_

_“Nedopustil jsem se žádného pochybení,” konstatoval Stregobor. “Všechny testy byly provedeny řádně a žádné pokusy nepotvrdily nadměrnou nebezpečnost užívání methanaldwimeritu v klasických laboratořích.” Ošklivě se zašklebil. “Nemůžu za to, že s ním Renfri nebyla schopná bezpečně zacházet.”_

_“Nelži mi, Stregobore - nemá to smysl, když vím, kde je pravda. Našel jsi revoluční látku, která by urychlila izolaci DNA a usnadnila její konzervaci, a když jsi zjistil, že v testech s živými organismy propadává, nafalšoval jsi co jsi mohl a uplatil a zatajil to, cos nemohl, protože bys přišel o pořádnou dávku slávy - a tvoje namyšlenost stála Renfri život.”_

_“Renfri si za svojí bezpečnost byla zodpovědná sama,” odvětil Stregobor._

_“Drž hubu!” štěkl Geralt. Pevně stiskl zuby, aby ho dutá bolest v čelisti udržela v realitě. “Viděl jsi ji po tom, co ji diagnostikovali? Obtěžoval ses za ní aspoň jednou zajít do nemocnice? Neodpovídej, já vím, že ne. Já, Stregobore, jsem u ní seděl prakticky každý den. Byl jsem tam, když měla záchvaty. Byl jsem tam, a sledoval, jak je každý den slabší a slabší - sledoval, jak jí ten nádor rozežírá zevnitř, dokud si na mě už skoro nevzpomínala. To já jsem jí musel říct, že tě soud zprostil viny. A taky jsem tam byl, když umřela. Věděls to vůbec? Že už je mrtvá?”_

_Stahoval se kolem nich hlouček zvědavců. Geralt je nevnímal._

_“Slyšel jsem,” připustil Stregobor._

_“Před dvěma týdny měla Renfri pohřeb,” pokračoval Geralt. Cítil, jak ho v očích pálí slzy, tak jako už dlouho, kdykoliv mluvil o své kamarádce. O své_ mrtvé _kamarádce. “Nevím, jestli je lepší, nebo horší, že jsi se tam neukázal.”_

_“Uklidni se, Geralte. Netrop scénu.” Stregoborův hlas byl klidný. Skoro přívětivý. “Dej se dohromady.”_

_Geralt na tyhle pacifikační taktiky neměl pranic náladu. Zuřil. Zuřil tiše, hluboko uvnitř, už od té chvíle, co mu Renfri naposledy stiskla ruku a přestalo jí bít srdce. Zuřil, když jí zařizoval pohřeb. Zuřil, když sledoval, jak ji v rakvi spouští do hrobu, jak na dřevěné víko dopadá první dávka hlíny. Teď byl vytočený k nepříčetnosti._

_“Jseš neskutečnej zmrd, Stregobore,” zavrčel Geralt. “Jsi zkurvysynskej narcisistickej arogantní bastard, a kdyby bylo po mým, stáhli by tě zaživa z kůže, lámali tě v kole a pak tě hodili sežrat krysám - “_

_“Ano, to je všechno možné,” odpověděl Stregobor, “ale, nezapomínej, prosím, Geralte:_ já jsem nevinný _.”_

_Na tváři mu hrál samolibý úsměv._

_Geralt tu stál, s mužem, který zabil Renfri, a ten zkurvysyn se usmíval. A Geralt zuřil. Vztek v něm bublal už od chvíle, co Renfri našli ten nádor na mozku - a poslední měsíc se už jen stupňoval._

_Geralt zaťal ruce v pěst a na Stregobora se vrhnul._

###  **Osm měsíců do zahájení Kontinentálního turné Valda Marxe**

Geralt by se nikdy nenazval workoholikem - měl mnoho koníčků, kterým se ve volném čase věnoval - ale přesto se po týdenní dovolené do práce těšil. Měl rád ten řád, který mu práce přinášela. A po tom, co strávil celý týden v kuse s Eskelem, Lambertem a Ciri v těsné blízkosti, se velmi těšil na ten klid, který v jeho kanceláři obvykle panoval. Ne, že by svou sestřičku a své dva nejlepší kamarády už z děcáku nemiloval celým svým srdcem, to rozhodně ne - ale nedalo se jim upřít, že když se sešli pohromadě (a k tomu i s nějakým tím alkoholem) byli neskutečně hlasití.

Proto Geralt sdílel kancelář s Yennefer - všichni mu říkali, že je divné, že i šest let po rozvodu ochotně sdílí pracovní prostor se svojí exmanželkou, ale Geralt si cenil toho, že dokáže téměř s jistotou předvídat Yenino chování, a že to chování je většinou tiché. Yen pracovala v tichosti, a on taky pracoval v tichosti, a pak se jen pohledem domluvili, že půjdou do menzy na oběd - tam se vypovídali (respektive, většinou jen Yennefer povídala a Geralt naslouchal) a když se vrátili do kanceláře, mohli oba dva dál v tichosti pracovat - a když si Yen šla dělat kafe, udělala mu hrnek černého čaje přesně tak, jak mu jej dělala už přes dvanáct let. Yennefer měla své rytmy, které Geralt za celou dobu jejich vztahu dokázal vypozorovat, které se důvěrně naučil a které nezapomněl ani po tom, co jejich svazek definitivně rozvázal soud.

To ráno se ale Geralt před dveřmi jejich kanceláře zarazil s rukou na klice. Zpoza dveří slyšel neznámý melodický mužský hlas, jak něco vypráví, a pak zaslechl i Yennefeřin úsměšek - ten typ smíchu, kdy se doopravdy nesmála, ale přimhouřila oči, jeden koutek úst jí cukl vzhůru a, aniž by otevřela pusu, vydala pobavené _hm_.

Ranní pánská návštěva rozhodně nezapadala do Yennefeřiných rytmů. Geralt cítil, jak se mu mezi obočím udělala vráska. To je tedy návrat - Geralt se ještě ani neposadil, ještě si ani nedal svůj ranní čaj, a už něco narušovalo jeho harmonickou rutinu.

Dvakrát krátce zaklepal na dveře, aby Yennefer a jejího společníka upozornil na svou přítomnost - i když silně pochyboval, že by Yen nebyla decentní; byla příliš profesionální na to, aby tolerovala nepřístojnosti v práci - a vstoupil.

Yennefer seděla ve svém kolečkovém křesle u svého pracovního stolu (mimochodem o poznání uklizenějšího, než byl ten Geraltův na druhé straně místnosti) a usmívala se tím svým polovičatým úsměvem na mladíka napůl opřeného o, napůl usazeného na jejím stole. Ten se na ní zubil zpátky, ale když Geralt vešel, jeho pohled se stočil k němu a úsměv na jeho tváři povadl.

“Geralte!” pozdravila ho Yennefer. “Vítej zpátky. Jak jste se měli na vodě?”

“Dobře,” zabručel Geralt. Neměl moc chuť takhle brzo ráno začít mluvit. “Hezký počasí. Dobrá splavnost.”

“To ráda slyším,” řekla Yen, a pak pokynula k mladíkovi u svého stolu. “Tohle je Julián Lettenhove.” Řekla to jméno s důrazem. Jako by bylo něčím významné. Jako by ho Geralt měl znát. Byla to nějaká Yennina známost? Měl by si Geralt pamatovat, že mu o tomhle chlapci někdy říkala?

Pozorně si ho prohlédl: vysoký, dobře stavěný - nepopiratelně pěkný obličej - hnědé vlasy, fešácká ofina, co mu padala do čela - uhrančivé chrpově modré oči, šarmantní úsměv (který za tu chvíli dokázal mladík znova nasadit) - košile s krátkým rukávem a s pestrobarevným geometrickým potiskem, která jakoby vypadla z předminulé dekády - upnuté černé džíny s dírami na kolenou - tenisky s kytičkami. Tohle byl Yennin typ?

“Prosím, prosím,” opravil ji mladík, “jenom Julián - Lettenhove je jméno mého otce.” Podíval se na Geralta a narovnal se. Natáhl k Geraltovi ruku k podání. “Vy jste doktor Geralt Rivie, že? Mám doma váš _Průvodce travinami Kontinentu a Skelligských ostrovů_ \- skvělé čtení, neudělal bych bez něj zkoušku z botaniky.”

Zaskočen sečtělostí Yennefeřina mladého milence, Geralt mlčky těknul očima mezi jeho obličejem a jeho dlaní, než ji konečně sevřel ve své - zatímco Julián bez škobrtnutí povídal dál.

“Moje oblíbená část byla ta, kde jste nakonec genetickým porovnáním nativních druhů trav a druhů obilovin dokazoval, odkud přišli první osadníci Kontinentu. Absolutně geniální myšlenka. Škoda, že to před pár lety vyvrátily ty nové vykopávky v severním Koviru.”

Yennefer zachytila Geraltův zmatený pohled. Pobaveně se jí zablesklo v očích. “Geralte. Julián je _doktor_ Julián Lettenhove. Zaplňuje to místo po Korál, bude s Triss v kanceláři.”

Ach ano, Korál je před pár měsíci opustila a rozhodla se, že místo příjemně, nicméně nikterak závratně placeného křesla na Oxenfurtské univerzitě zkusí o něco výnosnější práci v soukromém sektoru. Stavy vědeckých pracovníků pak měl doplnit nějaký nový doktor - měl se nastěhovat někdy minulý týden. Geralt na nového kolegu nebyl nijak extra zvědavý a chtěl se vyhnout prvotnímu šrumu, který se kolem něj nepochybně objeví, a tak na svém plánu dovolené nic neměnil a jako po každém závěrečném zkouškovém posledních deset let se na nádherných sedm dní zdejchl s Eskelem, Lambertem a Ciri do Aedirnu, k Dol Blathanna, splavit řeku Dyfne.

Tenhle Julián ale nevypadal moc jako doktor. Geralt by ho, podle jeho mladistvého obličeje a způsobu oblékání, zasadil spíše k Ciri do druhého ročníku nějakého artistického oboru, a sem se Julián jen omylem zatoulal, když hledal to či které auditorium.

Geralt cítil, jak se červená. Připadal si hloupě. Tak proto to jméno měl znát. “Ah - úplně mi to vypadlo. Těší mě, pane kolego.”

“Potěšení je na mé straně,” stiskl Julián jeho dlaň.

To, že se stále drží za ruce, jim podle všeho došlo ve stejný okamžik. Oba ruku stáhli, Julián si rozpačitě prohrábl vlasy.

“Ach, tak - tak já asi půjdu,” ohlásil Julián a vykročil ke dveřím. “Díky za kafe, Yennefer,” - Geralt si až v tuhle chvíli všimnul dvou prázdných šálků na Yennině stole - “rád jsem vás poznal, doktore Rivie.”

Zaklaply za ním dveře a Geralt konečně mohl vydechnout. Odložil svou brašnu na zem a ztěžka dosedl do svého kancelářského křesla. Yennefer se na něj pobaveně šklebila.

“Milý kluk, ten Julián,” prohodila.

“Nevypadá na vědce,” zabručel Geralt. “Nevypadá na _doktorát_.”

“A na co vypadá, Geralte?”

“Nevím,” pokrčil Geralt rameny. “Na prvák, na druhák. Ne na doktorát.”

“No vidíš, a přesto ho má. A k tomu ještě magisterský titul z umělecké fakulty.”

“Děláš si ze mě srandu.”

“Nedělám,” řekla Yennefer. “Pokud mi nevěříš, má to na cedulce u kanceláře - i když tady je mu titul z umělecké fakulty docela k ničemu, že.”

Geralt sám pro sebe potřásl hlavou. Nechápal, kdy to Julián stihl - vypadal tak mlaďounce. Oproti tomu za doktorské studium Geraltovi stresem předčasně zšedivěly všechny vlasy. Na někom se to holt podepsalo víc, než na jiných.

Geralt se rozhodl, že Juliána nemá rád, o tři dny později.

Geralt si udělal svůj ranní čaj a než ho vypil, zkontroloval svůj pracovní e-mail: odepsal na důležité zprávy a smazal ty nepodstatné. Potom vyrazil do laboratoře.

Už když si v hygienické smyčce navlékal laboratorní plášť, zaznamenal, že tu někdo pouští hudbu. Geralt v povzbudivé popové melodii a sladkém ženském hlase rozpoznal zpěvačku Essi Daven, ale to jen protože ji Ciri poslední dobou poslouchala neustále (chtěl jí k narozeninám dát lístky na nějaký její koncert, ale Essi byla konstantně vyprodaná - asi byla fakt dobrá. Geralt hudbě moc nerozuměl, ale docela se mu líbilo, co přes dveře Ciriina pokoje zaslechl - i když to nezapadalo do jeho obvyklého vkusu) - nicméně takový poznatek byl vcelku nepodstatný. Co bylo podstatné bylo, že Geralt neměl rád, když někdo v laboratoři pouštěl hudbu. Rozptylovalo ho to od práce.

Všichni jeho kolegové to věděli a tak muziku vždycky vypínali, jakmile se objevil.

Když ale tentokrát vešel do DNA laborky, nenašel tam nikoho jiného, než Juliána.

Julián, usazený na jedné z kolečkových židliček, měl jednu nohu zapřenou o podlahu a otáčel se do rytmu písničky sem a tam, ruce v modrých nitrilových rukavicích za hlavou, oči zavřené. Zpod rozepnutého laboratorního pláště na Geralta zářil jeho sytě žlutý rolák.

“Zdravím, doktore Rivie!” zahlaholil zvesela. “Co máte dneska na programu?”

Na tohle se Geralta nikdy nikdo neptal. V lepším případě protože věděli, že toho Geralt moc nenapovídá - v tom horším protože si mysleli, že když na Geralta promluví, zmaluje je jako tehdy zmaloval Stregobora. Geralt překvapeně zamrkal. Posunul si brýle na nose výš.

“Uhm - izolaci DNA.”

Juliánův úsměv zmizel. Mladý doktor vyskočil ze židle. “Tak to ani náhodou! Do digestoře jen přes mojí mrtvolu!”

“Co prosím?” zavrčel Geralt.

“Právě jsem si jí vysvítil úvéčkem,” vysvětloval Julián zapáleně. “Takže dokud nevyizoluju, tak mi tam nikdo nepoleze!” Odmlčel se, jako by si až teď vzpomněl na slušné vychování. Tišeji dodal: “...prosím?”

Geralt si až nyní všiml, že na jednom ze stolů v laboratoři byl rozbalený kit na izolaci RNA; v digestoři se svítilo a stála v ní polystyrenová krabice plná ledu, na němž se chladily různé lahvičky; na stole u centrifugy, poblíž níž Julián seděl, byl odložen prázdný plastový stojan na zkumavky, centrifuga samotná slabě hučela (což se ztrácelo v hlasité hudbě) a na jejím dipleji svítil odpočet.

Geralt se kousl do jazyka, aby nezaklel nahlas. To byl tedy den. "Na jak dlouho to máte?"

Centrifuga vedle nich pípla. Julián ji otevřel a začal si přendavat vzorky zase do stojánku. "Tak na hodinu, dvě." Pak se kolem Geralta prosmýkl a vyrazil k digestoři. Cestou si stihl vydezinfikovat ruce střičkou s ethanolem.

Geralt si ztěžka povzdechl. "Jak často tohle plánujete praktikovat?"

"Eh," zašklebil se Julián, zatímco si v digestoři nastavoval pipetu a hledal na ni vhodné špičky. "Teď docela dost. Mám tři sta vzorků a potřebuju u všech zjistit přítomnost virů. Myslím, že to můžu stihnout tak za měsíc a půl. Pak už jen občas." Začal do zkumavek pipetovat jeden z chlazených roztoků.

"Ostatní potřebujou taky izolovat," podotkl Geralt.

"Třeba vy, co?" Ušklíbl se Julián. "Nic vám nebrání izolovat potom, co skončím."

“Drahá Melitele,” ucedil Geralt. “Jestli to má pokračovat, musíme si na digestoř udělat nějakej rozpis.”

“Proč ne,” pokrčil Julián rameny, a vyhodil použitou špičku do odpadu. Pozavíral si zkumavky, rychle je všechny zvortexoval a zamířil s nimi znova k centrifuze. “Jestli vám to pomůže.”

Geraltovi bylo jasné, že z něj má nejnovější přírůstek jejich laboratoře dobrý den, a ač mu nebylo úplně příjemné přijít někomu k smíchu, nemohl popřít, že to bylo mnohokrát lepší, než když se ho kolegové báli. Jistě, Yen, Triss, Eskel, Lambert a Vesemir z něj nikdy strach neměli, ale to bylo, protože ho znali ještě před Blavikenem. Všichni ostatní jeho současní spolupracovníci ho potkali až po jeho skandálu - a bylo to na nich poznat. Juliánův přístup by byl možná osvěžující, kdyby nebyl tak zatraceně frustrující.

Geralt sehnal papír a rozepsal jim doby užívání digestoře, a pak se vydal se zabavit staráním se o svoje a Trissiny kytky.

Až když izoloval DNA v prázdné digestoři, došlo mu, že vlastně nikdy Juliánovi neřekl, aby si ztlumil písničky.

Začátkem třetího týdne Juliánovy residence na přírodovědné fakultě Oxenfurtské univerzity se Julián připojil k Geraltovi a Yennefer cestou na oběd. Přifařil se k nim, už když vylezli z kanceláře - jediné pozitivní na tom bylo, že nechal Geralta vyprávět Yen o Ciriiných studiích, aniž by mu skákal do řeči (popravdě vlastně vypadal, že ho to velmi zajímá), což Geralta překvapilo natolik, že málem mluvit přestal, protože za tu chvíli, co Juliána vídal na chodbách, v laborce a v kuchyňce, ho nikdy neviděl tak tichého a soustředěného.

“Všechny zkoušky měla na výbornou,” chlubil se svou sestričkou samozřejmě Geralt, v skrytu duše doufaje, že se Julián od nich co nejdříve odkloní. “V létě studentské divadlo stále funguje, určitě by moc ráda viděla, že ses na ni přišla podívat, Yen.”

Od chvíle, kdy Ciri Yennefer poznala - to bylo Ciri deset - k ní velmi silně přilnula. Yennefer byla její vzor. Na střední škole měla Ciri fázi, ve které prohlašovala, že si, stejně jako Yen, udělá dva doktoráty a pak bude vědkyně. Z té sice brzy vyrostla, ale respekt a obdiv k bratrově (tehdy ještě) ženě zůstal i nadále. Akorát si z Yen nebrala příklad tak doslovně. Místo toho začala přejímat Yennefeřiny manýry, její přístup k životu, její náhled na svět. Podle Geralta byla Yennefer silná úspěšná žena s hlavou pevně na ramenou a srdcem na pravém místě, takže se Ciri v tomhle obdivování nikdy nepokoušel zabraňovat - spíše ho podporoval.

“Moc ráda bych viděla naši zářnou hvězdu v akci,” souhlasila Yen. “Vyber datum,” řekla Geraltovi, “ty víš, kdy můžu.”

Byla to pravda - stále ještě to věděl. Další věc, co by lidem přišla zvláštní. Při tom Geralt nechápal, proč by musel Yennefer přestat zbožňovat jen protože se shodli, že oba dva od jejich vztahu chtěli něco jiného. Nechápal, proč by všechny drobnosti o ní měl po rozvodu spěšně pozapomínat.

“Co - co letos Oxenfurtské divadlo uvádí?” ozval se Julián, krok mezi ním a Yen - a Yen mezi ním a Geraltem. “ _Lásku za času opovržení_? _Veselé paničky Wyzimské_? Nebo - nebo _Hercana, kralevice Keadwenského_? Toho jsme hráli, když jsem byl v prváku, a - nechci se chvástat - děkan mi po premiéře řekl, že jsem byl nejlepší Hercan, kterého kdy kde viděl! Pořád si pamatuju ty monology: _zemřít, spát! Nic víc. Ten spánek uspí bolest srdce, ukončí všechna trapná trápení lidského těla_...”

A to si Geralt téměř začínal libovat v tom, jak je Julián potichu! Určitě to nějak zakřikl.

“Hrají _Dopplerovu spásu_ ,” zabručel.

“Taky výtečná hra!” zhodnotil Julián. “Moc často se nehraje, protože se lidem zdá moc pohádková, ale každý s kouskem rozumu rozpozná, že svého času mluvila o velmi důležitých tématech - a že nám toho může hodně říct i v současnosti… Každopádně, koho Ciri hraje?”

“Princeznu.”

“Vážně? Kdysi jsem - “ Julián se zarazil, jako by si musel něco v hlavě urovnat. “Kdysi jsem viděl, jak ji hrála Callonetta, ta zpěvačka. Teda, jen mezi námi, měla ji hrát Irina Renarde, ale vzhledem k tomu, že už tehdy byla značně, jak to říct, _vyzrálá_ , dal to režisér nakonec mladinké Callonettě. Irina samozřejmě prskala vzteky - uhm, co jsem tak četl.”

Geralt protočil oči v sloup. _No skvělé_ , pomyslel si - tak jeho nový kolega nebyl jenom hlasitý, upovídaný a drzý, ale taky očividně s oblibou četl bulvár. Geralt se vlastně divil, že se ho Julián ještě nevyptával na Blaviken, nebo ho aspoň nečastoval tou pitomou přezdívkou, co si Geralt svým kouskem vysloužil - byl si totiž jistý, že aspoň v pár novinách se v té době jeho tvář objevila.

“Nepovídej,” ušklíbla se na Juliána Yennefer. “A nepamatuješ si náhodou, kdo tehdy hrál toho dopplera, do kterého je princezna zamilovaná? Úplně ho mám před očima, jen to jméno mi uniká - “

“Nepamatuju,” řekl Julián. “Bohužel.”

“Vážně ne? To je škoda. Byl prý vážně dobrý,” prohodila Yen.

Geraltovi se zdálo, že mu něco uniká. Přesto navrhl: “Můžeš ho zkusil vyhledat na internetu?”

“To asi nebude nutné, Geralte,” poplácala ho Yennefer po rameni. “Však já si někdy vzpomenu. A pokud ne já, tak snad Julián. Řekla bych, že toho o divadle ví víc, než já.”

“No, to nevím - “ zasmál se Julián, drbaje se na zátylku.

“Ale víš,” řekla Yennefer. Otevřela dveře do menzy a podržela je otevřené. “Až po vás, pánové.”

Geralt se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že se Yennefer a Julián doopravdy bavili o něčem trochu jiném, než o čem mluvili. To, co Yen řekla, však Juliánovi velmi účinně zavřelo pusu a zůstal tiše po celou dobu, co strávili ve frontě k výdejnímu okénku, a u stolu (kde se Geralt konečně dovtípil, že se s Yen Juliána už asi nezbaví) se omezil jen na strohé “Dobrou chuť,” takže si Geralt nehodlal na nic stěžovat.

Jejich polední idylka ale netrvala věčně.

“Rivie!” ozvalo se přes celou jídelnu. “Hej, Rivie!” Mezi strávníky to zašumělo, a pak se utišili, protože každý na Oxenfurtu přece věděl, že s doktorem Riviou jsou jen samé problémy - a tak se už těšili, co za drama se před jejich očima rozvine tentokrát.

Geralt ten hlas znal. Vypadalo to, že dneska šli na oběd ve stejnou dobu, jako katedra dějepisu. Bezděky v ruce pevněji sevřel příbor, až vidličku zlehka ohnul. Viděl, jak se Yennefer přes Geraltovo rameno zamračila na původce výkřiku, a viděl taky, jak Juliánovy oči zmateně kmitají mezi Geraltem a mužem, který si to k jejich stolku rázoval.

“Nějak nemám hlad, Yen,” zamumlal Geralt a zvedl se od stolu.

“Já vím, že mě slyšíš!” křikl muž. “Mně neutečeš, tak se mi postav čelem jako chlap teď a neodkládej to.”

Geralt si ztěžka povzdechl. “Co po mě zase chceš, Eredine.”

“Tak zaprvé, pro tebe _doktore Eredine_ \- ” vystartoval Eredin.

“Nebudu tě titulovat, když ty odmítáš titulovat mě,” zavrčel Geralt. “Respekt za respekt, Eredine, tak to funguje.”

“Netituluju tě, protože si svůj titul nezasloužíš!” opáčil Eredin. “Co jsi za posledních pár let publikoval? Prakticky nic! Kdybys makal, _možná_ bych zvážil, že tě budu titulovat - i když i tak jsi mizernej doktor.”

“Eredine, mně je vlastně jedno, co si zrovna _ty_ myslíš o mém doktorátu - je mi jedno, jestli mě tituluješ. Pokud je to všechno, rád bych se vrátil do laboratoře.”

“To teda rozhodně _není_ všechno,” ozval se zpoza Eredina doktor Caranthir. Doktor Imlerith Geralta pouze propaloval pohledem. Samozřejmě - kde se mihl Eredin, tam se dali čekat i Caranthir a Imlerith. Všichni tři měli na Geralta pifku, a Geralt se ani za dlouhé roky, co se s nimi znal, nedozvěděl, co jim vlastně provedl. Ciri s Lambertem a Eskelem měli spoustu složitých, zašmodrchaných teorií. Yennefer si myslela, že si jen potřebovali na někom vybít vztek, a Geralt se po Blavikenu stal perfektní rohožkou ze strachu, že se historie bude opakovat.

Eredin Caranthira gestem usměrnil, a ten okamžitě zmlkl. O Eredinově postavení v jejich smečce se nedalo pochybovat. “Viděl jsi už financování na příští školní rok?” zeptal se Geralta.

“Ještě jsem se k tomu nedostal. Je mi ale jasné, že mi vzápětí prozradíš, jak vypadá.”

“Tvoje fakulta bude nepopiratelně nejlépe dotovaná. Jako všechny ostatní roky,” prsknul Eredin.

“Ano, to je možné,” připustil Geralt, “protože to dává smysl. Musíš pochopit, doktore Eredine, že sekvenátor, centrifuga nebo elektronový mikroskop, které naše fakulta potřebuje, stojí víc, než pár knih, které potřebuje ta vaše.”

“Pitomost! A i kdyby - “

“Tak?”

“Tak stejně vím, že máš celou fakultu pod palcem _ty_ . Vesemir je senilní dědek, takže to tam vedeš místo něj. Sedíš si na vyhřátým místečku, všechno tančí tak, jak pískáš, nic nepublikuješ a hamouníš peníze na výzkum, který ale nemá výsledky, zatímco my ostatní musíme živořit. Pověz mi, _Mlátičko z Blavikenu_ , nejdou ty penízky náhodou do tvojí kapsy?”

Geralt cítil, jak se mu nehty zarývají do masa, jak silně svíral ruce v pěst. _Hlavně dýchej_ , opakoval si vduchu, _hlavně dýchej_. Tak, jak ho to učili na kurzu sebeovládání, kterým si musel povinně projít po Blavikenu. Dýchací cvičení ale proti Eredinovým slovům moc nepomáhala. Jak se _opovažoval_ takhle mluvit o Vesemirovi? Bylo mu sotva padesát a mysl měl pořád nabroušenou jako meč. Fakultu vedl sám a rozhodně nepotřeboval, aby Geralt tahal v pozadí za nitky. A že Geralt univerzitu okrádá? To by bylo skoro k smíchu, kdyby to Geralta tak nevytáčelo.

Zaťal zuby, aby ho dutá bolest v čelistech upoutala v realitě. Opravdu nechtěl Eredina praštit, ale na druhou stranu _chtěl opravdu moc Eredina praštit_.

“Drž, _u všech bohů_ , hubu, když si do ní ani nevidíš,” ozval se zničehonic za Geraltem Julián.

“Co prosím?” Eredina očividně další oponent vyvedl z míry. Byl zvyklý, že se do něj pouštěla Yennefer, ale Julián pro něj byl neznámá. Ještě neměl čas si ho proklepnout.

“Kamaráde,” řekl Julián takovým tónem, že bylo jasné, že si rozhodně nemyslí, že je Eredin něco, co by byť vzdáleně připomínalo kamaráda, “ty máš zatracený štěstí, že tu _profesor_ Vesemir není, jinak by ti ukázal, co takovej senilní dědek jako je on udělá s mladým párátkem, jako seš ty. To financování jsem už viděl a v poměrech dostávají naše fakulty stejně, jako dostávají na univerzitě v Cintře, kde, pokud vím, doktor Rivie nepracuje, nebo snad ano?”

“No to nepracuje, ale - “

“Ale tvýmu ptačímu mozečku to stále nestačí, viď?”

“Juliáne,” sykla Yen varovně.

“Abys věděl,” pokračoval Julián bez zastavení, “je jedno, jak často člověk publikuje - některej výzkum prostě trvá o něco dýl - což člověk, co nikdy nebyl v laborce nikdy nepochopí. Doktor Rivie je skvělý v tom, co dělá, a určitě to zvládá rychleji a lépe, než vy zvládáte vlastní práci - o tom, že je to dobrý člověk, který _velice benevoletně_ přehlédne ty pomluvy o krádeži a nebude je řešit soudně, ani nemluvě.”

Eredinovy rty utvořiy tenkou linku. Bylo vidět, že ho Julián zahnal do kouta, ale chtěl se hádat dál. "Jdeme, chlapi," zavelil nakonec Caranthirovi a Imlerithovi. "Dneska už na Mlátičku z Blavikenu nemám náladu," prskl ještě, než se odporoučili.

Kolem znova zavládl obvyklý šrum jídelny. Geralt se konečně mohl pořádně nadechnout.

Yennefer se zlehka dotkla jeho ramene. _Jsi v pořádku?_

Geralt přikývl. Co je mu do Eredina. Ať si myslí, co chce - Geralt, ani Yen, a nejspíš ani Julián jeho názor stejně nezmění.

"Melitele, to byl ale kretén!" prohlásil Julián. "I plesnivá tykev by dokázala vést inteligentnější rozhovor, než on. Každé slovo, co vypustí, snižuje IQ celé univerzity o pět procent."

Geralt si nemohl pomoct a musel se nad Juliánovými barvitými nadávkami pousmát. Ano, to by na Eredina sedělo.

"Mlátička z Blavikenu," brblal Julián dál. "Co to je jako za přezdívku? Podle mě zní hrozně pitomě. K vám by se hodilo něco jako třeba - hm - _Bílý vlk_ , nebo tak něco, co myslíte, doktore Rivie?"

Hm. Julián očividně nemá ani tušení o Stregoborovi a tom, co se v Blavikenu stalo. Geralta to, z neznámých důvodů, zahřálo u srdce. Bylo hezké vědět, že na světě stále existovali lidé, kteří o tom nevěděli. Líbilo se mu, že o tom Julián nevěděl, a líbilo se mu i, jak se ho ihned zastal, i když Geralta prakticky neznal.

Možná tenhle Julián nebude zas tak špatný. Možná, že ho Geralt nakonec bude mít rád.

"Geralt," řekl.

"Co prosím?" zeptal se Julián.

"Můžeš mi říkat Geralt, Juliáne - můžeme si tykat, jestli chceš."

Julián se rozzářil. "Dobrá, Geralte," zazubil se od ucha k uchu, "budeme si tykat."

###  **Pět měsíců do zahájení Kontinentálního turné Valda Marxe**

Když byl Geralt mladší, nechodil do divadla. Pro kluka z děcáku bylo divadlo až moc nóbl - spíš ležel v (půjčených) knihách a občas s Eskelem a Lambertem zašli do kina, když na to měli peníze. Ciri ale k divadlu táhla prakticky odjakživa. Jako malinká Geraltovi sehrávala dramata o panenkách, plyšácích a ponožkových maňáscích. Když byla o něco větší, chodila do školního dramaťáku a zpívala ve sboru (měla neobyčejně krásný, silný a zvučný hlas, se kterým se postupně naučila mistrně pracovat). Geralt vlastně nebyl vůbec překvapený, když mu oznámila, že chce po maturitě jít na Oxenfurt, studovat herectví.

Minulý rok dostala jen nějakou menší roli, ze které ale byla stejně nadšená a položila se do ní s odhodláním sobě vlastním. Letos se jí ovšem podařilo získat jednu z hlavních rolí. Geralt na ni byl neskonale pyšný. Na _Dopplerovu spásu_ se šel podívat hned několikrát - na premiéru, párkrát během roku a nyní i na derniéru. Hru už znal prakticky zpaměti - klidně by mohl sedět v nápovědní budce - ale on prostě miloval vidět Ciri ve svém živlu. Na scéně se vždy rozzářila a Geralt si připomněl, že ještě před pár lety je s Eskelem a Lambertem nahnala do svého pokoje, posadila je před starou krabici od bot, co jí sloužila jako prkna co znamenají svět, a sehrála jim pohádku o princezně zakleté ve strigu (místo strigy použila plyšáka žáby, protože netušila, jak striga měla vypadat, a místo zaklínače, který princeznu osvobodil, použila blonďatou barbínu, protože žádná mužská postavička v celém děcáku neměla světlé vlasy a ten zaklínač v pohádce _měl_ světlé vlasy). Ta doba se zdála tak blízko a tak daleko zároveň.

“Tady jste!” zvolala Ciri nadšeně a rozběhla se k Geraltovi a Yen. Jednoho po druhém je objala. Byla už v kostýmu - měla na sobě šaty středověkého střihu a v načesaných vlasech zastrčenou princeznovskou korunku. “Už jsem se bála, že nestihnete začátek.” Vzala Geralta za loket a táhla jej prázdnými, ztemnělými chodbami fakulty múzických umění.

“To bychom si nedovolili,” ujistila ji Yennefer. “Na tebe vždycky přijdeme včas, škaredko.”

Ciri se zapýřila nad starou přezdívkou. Geralt věděl, že Ciri ví, že ji Yennefer jen škádlí a nemyslí to vážně, ale i tak cítil potřebu poznamenat: “Moc ti to sluší, Ciri.”

“Vy jste ale dvojka,” zabručela si Ciri pro sebe, ale Geralt v jejím hlase slyšel úsměv, jak je dál vedla chodbou.

Kolem nich byly vitríny plné všeho možného - od historických pohárů za výhry turnajů bardů, přes divadelní a filmové rekvizity a hudební nástroje až po zarámované fotografie s autogramem, všechno jako pocta úspěšným absolventům Oxenfurtu. Geralt jim obvykle nevěnoval žádnou pozornost, protože popkulturu prakticky nesledoval: nedíval se na televizi a hudbu poslouchal hlavně z rádia - nevěděl, jak ta či která celebrita vypadá, a bylo mu to dost jedno.

Ani tentokrát neměl v úmyslu si je zdlouhavě prohlížet, věnoval jim jen zběžný pohled, aby věděl, kolem čeho Ciri denně prochází - 

Jeho oči spočinuly na zarámované fotografii mladého muže - ne, prakticky _chlapce._ Měl nepopiratelně pěkný obličej, i když stále ještě trochu zakulacený dětstvím - tmavé vlasy a fešáckou ofinu, co mu padala do čela - na rtech mu hrál šarmantní úsměv, jak se s houslemi pod bradou lehce nakláněl směrem k foťáku - jeho oči jiskřily podobným způsobem, jako jiskří ty Ciriiny, kdykoliv hraje, a ač byla fotografie černobílá, Geralt věděl, že jsou uhrančivě chrpově modré. Mladík měl na sobě černý frak a motýlka - míle a míle od polorozepnuté nevkusné košile a roztrhaných džín a tenisek s kytičkami, ve kterých jej Geralt vídával na fakultě. Ale byl to _on_. Byl to Julián. Mladší, vyšňořenější, s houslemi, ale byl to, nade vší pochybnost, _Julián_.

Geraltovy nohy přestaly fungovat. Zarazil se na místě. Ciri překvapeně vyhrkla a zavrávorala, jak s ním náhle nemohla pohnout, ale Geralt ji nevnímal. Vnímal jenom tu zarámovanou fotku, s nečitelným podpisem umělců vyvedeným černým lihovým fixem v pravém dolním rohu. Na štítku na rámečku stálo _Julián A. P. Lettenhove_. Vedle byly ve vitríně vystavené housle a smyčec - Juliánovy, nejspíš, a podle drobné květinky vypálené ve dřevě to byly ty samé, jako na té fotce - a další fotky: Julián, o něco starší, s mikrofonem, oči labužnicky přivřené, rty otevřené kolem tónu, v rukou kytara, zahalen v pestrobarevném světle reflektorů, které jeho rysy vyřezalo ze tmavého stínu; Julián, úplně drobounký, tak desetiletý, v černém dubletu, s lebkou v ruce a s absolutně zmučeným výrazem ve tváři, podle popisku momentka ze hry _Hercan, kralevic Kaedwenský_.

“Ciri? Kdo je tohle?” zeptal se tiše.

“To je Julián Lettenhove,” vysvětlila Ciri hbitě. “Na Oxenfurtu studoval hru na housle, ale uměl kdeco. Je to náš nejmladší absolvent, myslím - velká inspirace pro nás pro všechny. Před pár lety byl hodně slavnej, ale nevím, co je s ním teď.”

Geralt se obrátil k Yennefer. Její rty byly semknuté v tenké lince, mezi obočím se jí objevila vráska. Nedívala se mu do očí. Věděla o tom - a nic mu neřekla. _Proč,_ zajímalo Geralta. Yennefer obvykle neměla problém sdílet s ním drby o ostatních kolezích.

O půl hry později, o přestávce, s Yen vylezli ven nouzovým východem. Yennefer si zapálila cigaretu, tak jako to dělávala už před lety, když spolu jako studenti obráželi bary - a Geralt stál vedle ní a inhaloval její kouř, jen aby jí byl nablízku, tak jako to dělával už před lety (tak ji tehdy poprvé políbil, když si Yennefer odskočila ven na cigaretu a Geralt šel s ní, protože ji tehdy zbožňoval a všichni včetně Yen to věděli - políbil ji a chutnala jako kouř a rudá rtěnka). Mezi těmi lidmi, co byli tehdy, a mezi těmi lidmi, co jsou teď, je propast dlouhá roky a roky. Dospěli. Změnili se - ale jen dost na to, aby Geralt mohl stále pozorovat, jak Yen tiše pokuřuje.

“Ciri je vážně skvělá,” prohodila Yennefer a odklepla popel z konce své cigarety někam na zem vedle svých černých, vysokých, ostrých podpatků. “Moc jí to jde. Má talent.”

“Tys to věděla, viď?” zeptal se Geralt. “O Juliánovi.”

Yen přikývla. “Věděla. Hned jak jsem ho poprvé viděla, bylo mi jasné, kdo to je. Řekla jsem mu to, přišlo mi to fér.” Potáhla si z cigarety. “Nebyl z toho vůbec nadšený. Řekl, že se svojí minulost snaží nechat za sebou, a já ho ujistila, že si to nechám pro sebe. Což ale neznamená, že jsem si dokázala odpustit pár hloupých vtípků - jak jsme se bavili o _Dopplerově spáse_ s Callonettou, to _on_ hrál toho dopplera. To secvičení jsem kdysi viděla. Byl opravdu dobrý.”

“Nechápu to,” řekl Geralt. “Herec, houslista, zpěvák - a on skončí v laboratoři. Proč?”

“Nevím,” odpověděla Yen. “Nevím. Vím jenom to, co zbytek světa: v jedenácti nastoupil na Oxenfurt, ale už tehdy hrál ve filmech - slavní rodiče, to víš - v patnácti absolvoval. Okamžitý miláček Kontinentu. A po pár letech se s ním slehla zem. Nyní má doktorát a maká v naší laborce.”

“Hmm,” zabručel Geralt.

Yen přikývla, znova si potáhla. “Ano. _Hmm_.”

Julián se stával čím dál zajímavějším.

Po třech měsících si Geralt na Juliánovu přítomnost v laborce zvykl více, než považoval za možné. Vytvořili si rozpis, podle kterého se mohli pohodlně vystřídat v digestoři, a Julián ho dodržoval, i když často brblal. Geralt si zvykl na Juliánovu hudbu, a Julián si navykl pouštět ji o něco tišeji, než ten první den (hlavně protože si na něj stěžovali i ostatní). V malých laboratořích se vedle sebe proplétali jako zkušení tanečníci.

Což konečně dávalo smysl. Julián _byl_ zkušený tanečník - a mnohem víc. Geralt si po tom odhalení téměř obsesivně progooglil Juliánovo jméno. Našel všechno možné - od Juliánovy stránky na filmové databázi (s velice pestrou a nečekaně dlouhou filmografií), přes staré bulvární články a rozhovory až po dvě alba písní a jeden záznam z houslového koncertu.

Geralt přečetl a shlédl všechno, co našel, doufaje, že najde nějakou odpověď - že dokáže najít důvod, proč je Julián u nich v laboratoři a ne někde daleko na place nějakého celokontinentálního velkofilmu, stěžujíc si, že dostal perlivou vodu, když si jasně řekl o jemně perlivou. Nenašel nic.

Dozvěděl se ale, že Julián začal hrát, jakmile se naučil souvisle mluvit, a že housle se mu do rukou dostaly nedlouho potom. Dozvěděl se, že ve třinácti ve dne studoval na Oxenfurtské univerzitě a večer hrál první housle v Novigradské filharmonii. V sedmnácti s Priscillou, lépe známou jako Callonetta, hrál v Novigradském běhu _Dopplerovy spásy_ , a vynořilo se spoustu spekulací, že spolu mladí herci mají pletky. V osmnácti se začal na veřejnosti ukazovat se svým o deset let starším přítelem, violoncellistou Valdem Marxem. O dva roky později se Julián vytratil z hledáčku veřejnosti, a i když se o něj média ještě chvíli zajímala, tento zájem postupně vyšuměl.

Mezi Juliánovým zmizením a jeho nástupem na volný post na Oxenfurtské přírodovědné laboratoři byla mezera osmi let. To musela být doba, kdy studoval biologii - žádný článek z dob jeho umělecké aktivity se o vědě nikdy nezmiňoval, a Geralt upřímně pochyboval, že by Julián stihl udělat si doktorát mezi všemi těmi koncerty a konstatním natáčením. Geralt ale chtěl vědět proč. _Proč_ se Julián ve dvaceti náhle vypařil ze světa showbyznisu? A jak se od herectví a houslí dostal k genetice hub?

Byli zrovna v PCR laboratoři. Geralt si míchal mastermix pro svou reakci - konečně mu přišly nové primery - a Julián si připravoval elektroforézu, nanášeje vzorky na gel, když Geraltovi došla trpělivost.

“Co tady děláš, Juliáne?” zeptal se Geralt.

Julián se zasmál, stále zabraný do pipetování vzorků do drážek v gelu. “Dělám si elektroforézu, cožpak to nevidíš? Možná by sis měl pořídit silnější brýle.”

“Myslím tím, co děláš _tady_ ,” opravil se Geralt.

Juliánův úsměv pohasl. Jeho obočí se zmateně zkrabatilo. “Nerozumím.”

Geralt si na nose nervózně poupravil své želvovinové brýle. Musel zatraceně hodně mluvit, aby se mu dostalo jedné odpovědi. “Chci vědět, co tu děláš. Jak jsi skončil tady. Na Oxenfurt tě přijali v jedenácti, absolvoval jsi v patnácti -”

“Absolvoval _summa cum laude_ ,” zamumlal Julián chladně, “nejlepší z ročníku.”

“Tak proč jsi skončil zalezlej v genetický laborce?”

Julián pevně semkl rty. Na Geralta se ani nepodíval - pohledem propaloval svůj připravený gel. Klouby jeho prstů zbělaly, jak silně svíral pipetu. “Nechci o tom mluvit,” řekl nakonec, hlas tichý, ale tvrdý. “Proč tě to vůbec zajímá?”

“Nerozumím tomu,” odpověděl popravdě Geralt. Bylo mu vlastně jedno, že Julián byl herec a zpěvák - ale dráždilo ho, že neměl všechny kousky skládačky. Dráždilo ho, že tomu nerozuměl - chtěl tomu rozumět, chtěl to pochopit. Chtěl rozumět _Juliánovi_.

Julián si ztěžka povzdechl. Hřbetem zápěstí v nitrilové rukavici si promnul nejdříve jedno oko, pak druhé. “Neptej se, Geralte,” zašeptal, a jeho hlas zněl trochu dutě a vlhce, jako by se Julián měl každou chvíli rozplakat. “Snažně tě prosím - nech to plavat.”

“Jistě,” souhlasil Geralt spěšně. “Omlouvám se.”

“Omluva - omluva přijata,” pousmál se Julián. Jen na půl pusy. Jeho oči byly stále smutné. Bez dalšího slova odložil pipetu, zapojil elektroforézu, navolil si program a odešel. O chvíli později za ním práskly mohutné dveře vstupu do laboratoří.

O pár dní později ráno se Julián do kuchyňky vřítil jako velká voda. Vlasy mu trčely do všech stran, cípy košile, které jindy nosil zasoukané do kalhot, kolem něj vtipně vlály. Na čelisti se mu formovala čerstvá pestrobarevná modřina. Jednu ruku si přidržoval tou druhou a tiskl si ji blízko k tělu. “Stala se mi ta nejdivnější věc,” oznámil.

“A to?” zeptal se Geralt. V kuchyňce se ráno zdržel jen, protože Triss do práce zase jednou přivezla koláč: Trissin jablečný koláč za trochu socializace rozhodně stál. Obecně bylo jídlo skvělým nástrojem, jak Geralta vylákat z jeho poustevnictví - Yen, potvora jedna, na to přišla velmi brzy. (Kdyby nebylo příslibu svatební hostiny, možná by se Geralt býval nedostavil ani na jejich svatbu.)

Julián zvedl ukazovák v jasném gestu _počkej_. Volnou rukou si nejdříve prohrábl vlasy, pak z odkapávače si vybral čistou skleničku, v dřezu ji napustil plnou vody a následně ji vypil na ex. Napustil si další a posadil se s ní ke stolu.

Všichni přítomní - Geralt, Yennefer, Triss, Eskel a dokonce i Fringilla - čekali, co z něj vypadne.

“Byl jsem _napaden_ ,” prozradil Julián.

Geralt zabodl vidličku do svého koláče větší silou, než bylo nutné. Chvíli se lekl, že se talířek pod tím nárazem rozskočí vejpůl. “Cože.”

Julián si vypůjčil čísi odloženou vidličku a využil ji k tomu, aby Geraltovi z talíře ukradl kousek koláče. “A tím to teprve začíná!” prohlásil s plnou pusou, “nebo asi spíš končí. No nic - začnu na začátku. Dneska ráno jsem přijel do práce, jak už to dělám tři měsíce, že ano. Zaparkuju, a vedle mě zastaví další auto - vyleze z něj chlápek jako _hora_ a trvá na tom, že to je jeho místo, a že mám buďto přeparkovat, nebo okusit jeho pěsti.”

Podle té modřiny na čelisti bylo Geraltovi hned jasné, co si Julián zvolil. Vedle Geralta si Eskel dlaní zakryl pusu, aby nebylo vidět, že se směje. Jejich pohledy se vědoucně setkaly.

“A já si samozřejmě řekl, že je to jen prázdná výhrůžka, a že i kdyby nebyla, tak mi za to to místo stojí - jenže ona to prázdná výhrůžka nebyla. Dostal jsem po palici a týpek mě pak ještě donutil přeparkovat. Nemůžu si ale stěžovat - varoval mě, a já na to varování nedbal.” Julián se prsty dotkl své modřiny. “Au.”

Eskel už to nevydržel a vyprskl smíchy.

“Hej! Co je na tom vtipnýho?” osopil se naoko Julián. “Jak se opovažuješ smát se nejdivnější a nejbolestivější věci, co se mi dneska stala!”

“Ten - ten _týpek_ \- žlutý oči, vysoký čelo, solidní pravej hák?” zeptal se Geralt.

“Upřímně bych spíš řekl _zlatý_ oči, ale dobrá - a co se týče jeho pravého háku, objektivně nevím, ale subjektivně bych řekl, že _velmi_ solidní,” řekl Julián, a znova si promnul tu modřinu na čelisti.

“To je Lambert,” řekl Eskel. “Na něj jsme tady všichni zvyklí. Někteří více než jiní, co, Geralte?”

“Hmm,” souhlasil Geralt. Třebaže celá škola tolerovala Lambertovy výstřelky, jenom Geralt s Eskelem je chápali.

“Lambert je horká hlava,” pokračoval Eskel. “Pro ránu nejde daleko. Šéfuje elektronovýmu mikroskopu a co tak vím, tak přes držku dostane každej, co přijde pozdě na domluvený sezení. O čemž jsou, ovšem, všichni předem varováni - Lambert je sice agresivní vocas, ale vždycky dá lidem možnost vycouvat. Souhlasím s tím? Tak napůl. Dělá to správně? Kdo ví. Přijde ještě někdo pozdě po tom, co dostane jednou naloženo? To si sakra piš, že ne.”

“Šílený,” vydechl Julián nevěřícně. “Ten Oxenfurt je ale skvadra. Všichni říkaj, že umělecká fakulta je divná, ale tohle tam prostě nenajdeš.”

Geralt cítil, jak se červená. Zabodl svou vidličku do svého kusu koláče a sledoval, jak se těsto a jablečná náplň mezi zuby vidličky měnila v kaši, jen, aby měl co dělat. Samozřejmě, že by Julián byl radši tam, mezi lidmi, co jsou pošahaní jen tím správným způsobem - mezi lidmi, kteří se s ním neservou o parkovací místo - 

“Proto jsem tak rád, že jsem tady,” zazubil se Julián a ukradl další kus Geraltova koláče, hledě Geraltovi zpříma do očí. “Čím šílenější, tím lepší, podle mě.”

###  **Tři měsíce do zahájení Kontinentálního turné Valda Marxe**

Geralt měl jen málokdy strach. A ještě méně měl strach z lidí. Nemusel je, ale neměl z nich strach - už jen kvůli tomu, že byl chlap jako hora a dokázal uštědřit pěknou ránu. Ovšem před dveřmi profesora Vesemira, svého starého mentora, se vždycky cítil nesvůj. Vesemira se sice také nebál, ale toužil po jeho uznání. Bylo to mírně iracionální (a Geralt tušil, že za tím bude ten fakt, že svého otce nikdy nepoznal a v dětském domově ho všichni označili za problematické dítě a nechali ho živořit, zatímco Vesemir o Geralta projevoval zájem, jak o jeho studia, tak o jeho duševní stav a soukromý život) ale chtěl, aby na něj Vesemir byl hrdý.

Což znamenalo, že od té věci se Stregoborem se Vesemirovi už nemohl pořádně podívat do očí.

Vesemir ho sice ujistil, že chápal Geraltovy pocity - jeho svět se v té době měnil rychleji, než dokázal vnímat, nejdřív rozvod s Yen a pak Renfriina smrt, a dávalo rozum, že se Geralt ze svého truchlení sesype - dokonce Geraltovi odpustil, když ho o to Geralt prosil, Stregoborovu krev stále zaschlou na kloubech své pravačky, ale Geralt se stále hluboce styděl za svou ztrátu kontroly. Stále si připadal jako zklamání.

“Slyším tě tam na chodbě otálet,” ozval se Vesemir zevnitř. “Nezdržuj a pojď už dovnitř, Geralte.”

Vesemir sice stárnul, ale měl stále ještě uši jako rys. Geralt neměl jinou možnost - vstoupil.

“Jsem rád, že jsi přišel,” usmál se Vesemir (Geralt si pomyslel, že stejně neměl na vybranou), “posaď se u mě. Nezdržím tě dlouho.”

Geral se usadil na jednu z židlí před Vesemirovým pracovním stolem. Kdyby byl slabším mužem, začal by nervózně podupávat nohou - tak jako to dělá třeba Julián, když čeká, že mu každou chvílí dojede PCR nebo zapípá elektroforéza - ale Geralt měl nad svým tělem obvykle skvělou kontrolu.

“Jak se ti vede, synu? Všechno v pořádku?”

“Ano,” přikývl Geralt. “Všechno v pořádku.” Rozhodně žádný rozvod a žádný pohřeb.

“Chtěl jsem si tě sem pozvat už na začátku školního roku,” připustil Vesemir, “ale neměl jsem čas. Co učení?”

Geralt měl na univerzitě jen pár přednášek - něco málo z botaniky a jednu o genetice. Jeho vzhled naštěstí přiměl většinu studentů odevzdávat své práce včas a v co nejlepší podobě, takže si vlastně nemohl na nic stěžovat. “Hmm.”

“Samozřejmě,” ušklíbl se Vesemir. “A tvůj výzkum?”

Oficiálně neexistovalo nic jako _Geraltův výzkum_. Geralt si před šesti lety uřízl pořádnou ostudu a bylo mu důrazně doporučeno, aby se až do odvolání pod nic nepodepisoval, protože by to mohlo výzkumu a ostatním pracovníkům jenom ublížit - přece jenom, nikdo se nechtěl fraternizovat s Mlátičkou z Blavikenu. Tento příkaz dosud odvolán nebyl. Místo toho, aby byl Geralt nečinný - za co by také dostával výplatu, že - pomáhal ostatním na fakultě s čímkoliv, co zrovna potřebovali (bez jakýchkoliv nároků na nějaké oficiální uznání). Nejvíce byl k ruce Yennefer - která se zabývala genetickou neplodností, už několik let u zvířat, ale snažila se od příslušných úřadů vymoci pravomoce rozšířit svůj výzkum i na lidi - a Triss - která řešila cosi s včelami a řasou, čemu Geralt tak úplně nerozuměl, ale i tak Triss ochotně propůjčil své ruce a občas i svou hlavu, když je na něco potřebovala.

Neoficiálně ovšem Geralt svůj vlastní projekt _měl_. Od vlády Redanie Oxenfurt přijal zakázku na zušlechtění redanské odrůdy slunečnice - odolnou vůči rozmarům počasí, a při tom výnosnější a olejnatější, než jakákoliv jiná odrůda. Jakékoliv pokroky v tomto výzkumu reportoval pod Yennefeřiným jménem, a jen pár zasvěcených vědělo, jak se věci doopravdy měly.

“Čekám, co mi uzraje. Podle toho upravím další postup. Jako vždycky. Nic mimořádného.”

“Dobrá, dobrá,” zabručel si Vesmir sám pro sebe.

Zdvořilostní otázky mu došly, uvědomil si Geralt s prazvláštním pocitem zadostiučinění. Mohli přejít k věci.

“Proč jsem si tě pozval - “

“Ano?”

“Nevyskakuj si na mě, hochu,” napomenul ho hbitě Vesemir. “Od toho… nedopatření v Blavikenu už uběhlo šest let. Za tu dobu ses choval nanejvýš vzorně. Bavili jsme se s komisí a došli jsme k tomu, že bysme tě k příští příležitosti konečně mohli navrhnout na profesuru.”

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal. Nehtem se nenápadně dloubl do stehna, aby se přesvědčil, že se mu to nezdálo. Nezdálo. “Vážně?”

“Vážně,” ujistil ho Vesemir. “Když se do ledna nevyskytnou žádné další… veřejné násilné roztržky, abych tak řekl - a já věřím, že to pro tebe nebude problém - budeš navrhnut.”

“Já - já nevím, co říct,” řekl Geralt. “Díky.”

“Mě něděkuj. Popravdě mi to celé připadalo jako velká šaškárna - Stregobor si o tu ránu koledoval už dávno - ale… no, zvládl jsi to ty sám. Tak hlavně - hlavně dávej pozor, abys do ledna neudělal nějakou blbost.”

“Do ledna. Tři měsíce. Nemůžu nic slíbit, pane,” ušklíbl se Geralt, ale i jemu samotnému se to zdálo trochu moc ostré. Tyhle jejich vtipy-nevtipy nebaví ani jednoho z nich. “Je to všechno?”

“Um… Myslíme si, že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby ses zas jednou někde ukázal - když tě máme navrhnout na profesora. Připomněl vědecké komunitě, že žiješ, a tak dále.”

Geralt si povzdechl. “Toho mám dokázat jak?”

Vesemir uhnul očima. “Chtěli bysme tě poslat na nejbližší vědeckou konferenci, a to je - “

Geralt věděl, která to je. I kdyby si Geralt ten datum obsesivně nepamatoval, prozradil by mu to ten Vesemirův provinilý pohled. “A to je Blaviken, že?”

Vesemir přikývl. “Blaviken. Můžeš se na to vykašlat, ale myslím - “

“V pořádku,” řekl Geralt rychle. Pokusil se Vesemira ujistit úsměvem. “Já to zvládnu. Pojede někdo se mnou?”

"Tohle je parádní," prohlásil ten den Julián už asi počtvrté.

Geraltovi se takhle brzo po ránu zdál až nechutně veselý. Také se mu zdálo, že si Julián spletl vědeckou konferenci s módní přehlídkou: měl na sobě oblek švestkové barvy s černými klopami a bílou košili s drobným motivem světle růžových květů - jak měl ve zvyku, prvních několik knoflíčků nechal nezapnutých - v náprsní kapse saka měl umělecky naaranžovaný světlerůžový kapesníček. Když ho ráno Julián vyzvedával, Geralt neváhal podotknout, že je poněkud přespříliš vyšňořený, ale Julián jeho kritiku s úsměvem ignoroval. Aspoň vedle něj Geralt, se svém starém černém saku, které zažilo už obhajobu jeho první diplomky, nebude vypadat tak nápadně. Všechny zraky se stočí k Juliánovi a po něm ani pes neštěkne - a přesně tak to Geraltovi vyhovovalo. (Napadlo ho, jestli Vesemir Juliána jako jeho doprovod nevybral schválně.)

Vyrazili z Oxenfurtu Juliánovým roztomilým žlutým autíčkem chvíli před rozedněním. O tři hodiny jízdy později sjížděli z dálnice na opačné straně Redanie. Na obzoru před nimi se rýsovala silueta Blavikenu

“Jen řekni, Geralte, není to parádní?” pokračoval Julián. Zabubnoval prsty o volant. “Jen ty a já, dva parťáci na vědecké konferenci - taková malá dovča, ne? A hned kousek u moře - myslíš, že bysme se stihli před odjezdem aspoň rychle smočit?”

“Je říjen,” podotknul Geralt, “umrzly by ti koule.”

“Ač mě mrzí, že jsi bručoun bez špetky smyslu pro dobrodružství, asi ti musím dát za pravdu a žádné podobné kousky nepokoušet,” souhlasil Julián. “Na to mám svoje koule až moc rád. Nějak mi přirostly k srdci. Nebo alespoň k jiným částem těla.”

Geralt zaúpěl, zatímco Julián propukl v smích, očividně nadšen svým špatným vtipem. Málem kvůli tomu nestihl odbočku.

“Dávej radši pozor na cestu, buď té lásky, Juliáne.”

“Rozkaz, kapitáne!”

Geralt si promnul kořen nosu v pokusu zakrýt za útrpným gestem svůj připitomělý úsměv. Soudě dle Juliánova vědoucného loupnutí okem a spokojeného úšklebku se to Geraltovi moc nepovedlo.

Julián přibrzdil, zapnul blinkr, odbočil - a ocitli se na místě, které Geralt znal až moc dobře.

Parkoviště Blavikenské university. Přesně tady si Geralt před šesti lety vysloužil přezdívku _Mlátička z Blavikenu_.

Geralt pocítil, jak se mu sevřel žaludek. Stiskl čelisti a sevřel ruce v pěst - pokusil se pomalu dýchat, jak ho to učili na kurzu sebeovládání, ale na plicích se mu usadila neviditelná tíha, která ho nenechala pořádně nadechnout. Ani bolest v čelisti ho tentokrát nedokázala uzemnit - srdce mu divoce bilo v uších a jeho svět se smrsknul pouze na ten fakt, že je zpátky _tady_ \- zpátky na Blavikenském parkovišti - a určitě to zase nějak grandiózně posere.

“Hej - Geralte, hej - “ Julián na něj mluvil, ale Geralt mu sotva rozuměl. “Podívej se na mě, Geralte.”

 _Jeden špatný krok,_ říkal si Geralt. Stačil jeden špatný krok a všechno půjde zase do hajzlu. Jednou mu to snad ještě všichni odpustili, ale podruhé už se od něj odvrátí. Yen ani Vesemir ani Julián, _probohy_ , ani Eskel a Lambert a Ciri, jeho vlastní rodina, se nebudou chtít zahazovat s Mlátičkou z Blavikenu.

“Pojď, dej mi ruku - “ cizí horké - _nebo byly Geraltovy ruce tak ledové?_ \- ruce mu něžně rozevřely jednu zaťatou pěst, a následně Geraltovu dlaň sevřely mezi sebou, “ - _ták_. Vedeš si skvěle, Geralte - jestli potřebuješ, můžeš mě zmáčknout, nebudu se zlobit.”

Geralt se topil ve studeném potu.

“Nadechni se, ano - podrž to v sobě, _správně_ \- vydechni. A znova, nadechni se - dobrá, dobrá - vydechni. Pokračuj, jde ti to skvěle.”

Cosi v tom hlase nutilo Geralta poslechnout. Dýchal přesně, jak si hlas přál, a držel ho za ruku - i když neměl žádnou potřebu mu ruku mačkat.

“Co kdybys mi řekl pár věcí, co kolem sebe vidíš, dokázal bys to, Geralte?”

Geralt přikývl. Zamrkal. Před očima měl rozmazáno, ale když se chvíli soustředil - “Vidím kelímky od kafe, a - a řadící páku, a volant.”

“Co něco, co slyšíš?”

“Tebe,” řekl Geralt, “a rádio.” Hrálo tiše, už když vjeli do města - Julián jej ztlumil, prý aby lépe viděl. “Hrají tu novou věc od Essi Daven.”

“Vidím, že jsi muž kultury,” zasmál se ten milý hlas - Julián. “Řekneš mi něco, čeho se můžeš dotknout?”

“Už jsem tady, Juliáne.”

“Jsi si jistý?”

Geralt přitakal.

“Dobře. To jsem rád.” Julián mu zlehka povzbudivě stiskl ruku. “Co se děje, Geralte? Nemusíš mi nic říkat, jen si myslím, že by se ti možná mohlo ulevit.”

“Měl bys to vědět,” rozhodl se Geralt. “Měl bys to vědět, když tu se mnou musíš bejt.”

“Takhle - takhle jsem to rozhodně nemyslel,” zastavil ho Julián rázně. “Jsem tady s tebou dobrovolně - a rád - a jsem si jistý, že ti zvládnu být oporou, i pokud nebudu znát všechny detaily. Jestli cítíš nějakou _povinnost_ se mi svěřit - “

“Chci, abys to věděl,” řekl Geralt, a překvapil sám sebe tím, že to byla pravda. Byl rád, že to o něm Julián nevěděl - že Julián si o něm neudělal obrázek ještě před tím, než ho poznal - ale došlo mu, že by se cítil lépe, kdyby to Juliánovi řekl. Došlo mu, že chtěl, aby ho Julián znal, skrz naskrz - to dobrý i to špatný.

Julián nevypadal úplně přesvědčený, ale už dál nic neřekl.

“Před lety… před lety mi onemocněla hodně dobrá kamarádka. Dělala v laborce tady, na univerzitě. Našli jí nádor na mozku. Měla to z práce, to nám všem bylo jasný. Její kolega, doktor Stregobor, totiž pracoval na použití methanaldwimeritu k izolaci DNA - ta metoda by ho zapsala do historie, kdyby se prokázala jako uplatnitelná. A Stregobor se zasadil o to, aby se jako uplatnitelná _prokázala_.” Ztěžka si povzdechl. “Nafalšoval testy, methanaldwimerit se začal používat - a Renfri z toho měla nádor na mozku. Hnali jsme Stregobora k soudům a před etické komise, ale nikdo mu nikdy nic neprokázal. A když pak Renfri umřela…” Pevně stiskl čelisti. Tentokrát ho bolest dokázala uzemnit. “Jen dva týdny po pohřbu byla Blavikenská vědecká konference. Jel jsem - doufal jsem, že budu moct chvíli myslet na něco jiného. Ale když jsem tu narazil na Stregobora… dostal jsem vztek. Nemohl jsem se ovládnout. V jednu chvíli jsme se hádali, křičel jsem na něj, a v tu druhou jsem ho měl na zemi a snažil jsem se mu vymlátit mozek z hlavy.”

Zvedl oči, aby viděl to zděšení v Juliánově tváři. Nenašel ho. Julián na něj hleděl tak, jako předtím - soucitně a otevřeně. Chápavě. Držel Geralta za ruku. Něžně ho palcem hladil sem a tam přes klouby. Bylo to hluboce uklidňující.

“Měl jsem z toho hroznou ostudu. Lidi to natočili, vyfotili - myslím, že jsem se dostal do několika novin. Začali mi říkat _Mlátička z Blavikenu_. Na Oxenfurtu se to moc nelíbilo: tehdy jsem měl namířeno na profesuru. Tu mi z pochopitelných důvodů nemohli dát - nevypadá to dobře, když násilník dostane akademický titul. Musel jsem se trochu… schovat, abych tak řekl.” Polkl. “Spoustu lidí jsem tím zklamal. Bojím se, že to poseru znova.”

“Ah, Geralte…” vydechl Julián. Položil Geraltovi ruku na tvář - který se o ni instinktivně opřel. “Jsi dobrý chlap. Neumím si představit, že by se v tobě kdy kdo zklamal. Stregobor je zrůda a ty ses se svojí bezmocí vypořádal, jak nejlépe jsi mohl.” Naklonil se blíž. “Moc si vážím toho, žes mi to řekl.” Letmo políbil Geralta na čelo.

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal, ale než se vzpamatoval, Julián už se zase odtáhl, vytahuje klíče ze zapalování.

“Moc si vážím toho, žes poslouchal.”

“Dobrá,” řekl Julián, když u vstupu Geraltovi utáhnul kravatu a upravil límeček košile. “Mluvení nech na mě a tvař se… třeba jako že jsi němý. To by tě lidi měli nechat na pokoji - “

“Doktor Geralt Rivie! Jaké překvapení!” ozvalo se náhle za nimi.

Julián vyskočil. Otevřel pusu, aby daného člověka poslal do háje - soudě dle jeho výrazu - ale jeho obličej se náhle rozjasnil a místo rozzlobené grimasy se mu po tváři rozlil úsměv. “Myšilove?”

“Juliáne!” podal mu doktor Ermion Myšilov ruku, poplácal ho po paži. “Bohové, tak rád tě vidím. V Cintře je bez tebe hrozné ticho. Jsou na tebe v Oxenfurtu hodní?”

“Úplně nejhodnější,” řekl Julián. Jeho oči při tom na vteřinku zabloudili k Geraltovi po svém boku. “Co v Cintře? Všechno při starém? Už Eist pozval ven tu jeho, jak o ní pořád mlel?”

“Jestli myslíš Calanthe Riannon, děkanku právnický fakulty - tak ona pozvala ven jeho.”

“Melitele! A? Dobrý?”

Myšilov se k němu důvěrně naklonil. “Panuje všeobecné přesvědčení, že Eist nyní tráví všechny obědové pauzy ohnutý o její stůl - ale pamatuj, že ode mě to nemáš.”

“Nekecej,” vypískl Julián. “Tak Eist má konečně ženskou! Sakra, jak já mu to přeju…”

“Omlouvám se,” vzpamatoval se konečně Geralt, “vy dva se znáte?”

“Samozřejmě, že se známe!” zazubil se na něj Julián. “Když jsem studoval bižuli na Cinterské univerzitě, měl jsem Myšilova na botaniku - “

“A málem jsi u mě propadl. Několikrát,” doplnil ho s úsměvem Myšilov.

Julián ho odmávl. “Zkoušky jsem nakonec všechny udělal, takže na to se nikdo neptá. No a když jsem pak nastoupil do Cinterské laborky, Myšilov měl zrovna volno v kanclu. Tak jsme ho dva roky měli spolu. Spíš mě zajímá, jak se znáte _vy_ dva?”

Myšilov vzal Geralta kolem ramen. “S Geraltem jsme se seznámili před lety - řekl bych, že se to bude blížit jedné dekádě - na nějakém školení... už ani nevím jakém. Vím jenom, že to bylo hrozně nudné. Seděl jsem vedle Geralta a musel celou dobu poslouchat ty jeho sarkastický poznámky, co si brblal pod fousy, a předstírat, že se právě nedávím smíchem. Když bylo po všem, pozval jsem ho na pivo.”

“Od té doby udržujeme pravidelný e-mailový styk,” dodal Geralt. “Občas na sebe narazíme na konferencích. Když je Myšilov v Oxenfurtu, nebo já v Cintře, zajdeme na jedno.”

“Většinou spíš tak na pět,” opravil ho Myšilov. “Ovšem, posledních pár let jsem tě na žádné konferenci neviděl.”

Geralt zaťal zuby. Myšilov tu před těmi šesti lety byl. Věděl, co se tehdy stalo. Byl dokonce ten člověk, co ho od Stregobora odtrhl a vmluvil do něj trochu rozumu. Určitě ho ale nenapadlo, že se kvůli tomu Geralt stáhl do ústraní na šest dlouhých let - občas tomu nechtěl věřit ani Geralt sám. Nadechl se, aby mu to co nejstručněji vysvětlil - rychle, jako když se strhává náplast.

“Tohle je moje poprvé,” řekl místo toho Julián. Klouby jeho ruky se něžně otřely o ty Geraltovy v nenápadném konejšivém gestu. “Na vědecké konferenci, tím myslím.”

Geralt mu věnoval vděčný pohled. Julián na něj jen spiklenecky mrknul.

“Nevymýšlej si, Juliáne,” chytil se jeho návnady Myšilov. “V Cintře jsme měli konferenci. Tvůj první rok.”

“To sice jo, ale je trochu jiné to připravovat a jen na ní jít, ne?” poklepal si Julián na čelo. “Rozhodně jsem dneska nemusel lítat s platem petek, řešit nefunkční kávovar nebo připravovat cedulky se jmény - a upřímně si to proto užívám tisíckrát víc.”

“Jsi líná lemra, Juliáne,” zasmál se Myšilov. “Uvidíme se po přednášce, co, kluci?”

“To si piš,” přitakal Julián. “Chci slyšet drby z Cintry!”

Když procházeli chodbou k přednáškovému sálu, Geralt si v davu vědců všiml Stregoborovy známé tváře. Znova cítil, jak v něm zaplanul vztek. Viděl rudě. Instinktivně zaťal ruce v pěst a rázně vykročil - zarazila ho cizí hřejivá ruka, co ho zlehka držela za paži.

Julián.

Geralt se k němu obrátil, aby mu něco řekl - a v jeho očích viděl tichou prosbu.

“Nedělej to,” řekl tiše. “Nestojí ti za to. Znova už ne. Viď, Geralte?”

Geraltovi vyschlo v krku. Nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od Juliánových uhrančivých, chrpově modrých očí. Ztěžka polkl. Zavrtěl hlavou. “Nestojí.”

Ten úsměv, který mu Julián věnoval, by svou zářivostí bez problémů zastínil slunce. Geralta napadlo, že kdyby se na něj takhle Julián usmíval odteď napořád, žádné slunce by už nikdy nepotřeboval.

Zbytek Blavikenské vědecké konference proběhl v klidu.

###  **Před jedenácti lety, vila Valda Marxe v Cidaris**

_Juliánovo srdce bilo v rytmu nějakého EDM songu, který vyřvával z bezpočtu reproduktorů rozmístěných po celé luxusní vile. Když se hodně soustředil, přišlo mu, že hudba duní i dlažbou, na které seděl._

_Posazený na kraji bazénu, máčejíce si bosé nohy, pozoroval ostatní hosty. Všichni nablýskaní a pečlivě upravení, oblečení pouze do značkového a do kousků na zakázku. Všichni opilí a v dobré náladě. Někteří se bavili uvnitř. Někteří venku na terase. Někteří v bazénu._

_Julián tam v sedmnácti byl nejmladší._

_Nikoho tam doopravdy neznal. Některé znal jen z bulváru, některé od vidění, s některými už pracoval. Mnoho jich nikdy v životě neviděl - Kontinent byl velký a ač Julián mířil vzhůru rychle jako rachejtle, stále ještě neměl celý šoubyznys zmapovaný. Proto tu taky byl. Jeho rodiče se shodli, že pro Juliána bude nejlepší, když na tuhle párty půjde, a tak Julián neměl moc jiných možností, než držet hubu a krok a na tuhle párty jít jako poslušný synáček. Juliánovi bylo sedmnáct a zbožňoval lidi - a přesto by byl raději kdekoliv jinde, než tady, jen protože tady musel být._

_Nesnášel, jak se k němu jeho rodiče chovali. Nesnášel, jak ho neustále ovládali. Chtěl mít svobodu - chtěl si dělat co chce, kdy chce, jak chce - a s kým chce. Pochopil by, kdyby mu maminka domlouvala role a podepisovala za něj smlouvy. Pochopil by, kdyby mu tatínek zařídil angažmá v Oxenfurtské filharmonii, nebo zařizoval koncerty. Ale oni ho ovládali do posledních detailů._

_Dokonce mu najali stylistku, aby ho oblékala._ V sedmnácti _._

_Dnešní outfit mu taky vybrala stylistka: tmavě modrou košili, červené plavky, tmavě modré mokasíny. Julián se, podle názoru svých rodičů, nedokázal správně obléknout ani na pitomou bazénovou párty, kde ani nebudou žádní paparazzi. Aspoň, že jít ho sem nechali samotného a ne s nějakým mluvčím._

_Mokasíny před nějakou chvílí skopl, aby si mohl máčet nohy, a košili si rozepnul zhruba ve stejnou chvíli._

_Před pár okamžiky k němu připlavala vysoká, vychrtlá blondýna. Byla výrazně namalovaná a očividně měla něčím napíchnuté rty, aby byly plnější. Asi nějaká modelka. Chvíli se s Juliánem bavila, snažila se flirtovat, ale nakonec to vzdala, když ji přestala bavit jeho pochmurná nálada. Takže teď si jen máčel nohy a pozoroval ostatní hosty. Pozvedl ke rtům svůj gin tonic, ale zjistil, že už měl dopito._

_“Julián Lettenhove?” ozvalo se za ním._

_Julián se otočil a zvednul oči. Stál před ním štíhlý muž, s černými kudrnatými vlasy a tmavým, upraveným vousem. Světově proslulý violoncellista Valdo Marx, dnešní hostitel._

_“Jen - jen Julián, prosím,” řekl Julián. “Pan Valdo Marx, že?”_

_“Jen Valdo, prosím,” usmál se Valdo, a Julián se musel usmát taky. “Chtěl jsem se ujistit, že se dobře bavíš.”_

_Asi to bylo neslušné, a pokud by se to doneslo jeho rodičům, měl by Julián zaděláno na pěkný průser, ale, povzbuzen buďto tím vypitým gin tonicem nebo Valdovým vstřícným úsměvem a medovým hlasem, i tak odpověděl: “Bez urážky, ale radši bych tu nebyl.”_

_Valdo pokýval hlavou. “Chceš znát tajemství?”_

_“Tak - um, tak jo.”_

_“Já bych tu taky radši nebyl. Teda, před chvílí jsem změnil názor…”_

_“Proč?” zajímal se Julián._

_“Protože jsem si tu všiml tebe, Juliáne.”_

_Julián cítil, jak se červená. Náhle si uvědomil, že ho cedulka jeho košile nepříjemně škrábe za krkem. “Vážně?”_

_“Vážně,” potvrdil Valdo. “Víš, hodně jsem toho o tobě slyšel, Juliáne. Jsi zářivá hvězda na vzestupu. Mnoha lidem to ještě nedošlo… ale dokážeš velké věci.”_

_“Dokážu jen to, co mi povolí matka s otcem,” opáčel Julián hořce. “Nemůžu se ani sám oblíkat.”_

_“Tak odtud vítr vane,” ušklíbl se Valdo, ale kupodivu to nebylo nehezké. Julián měl pocit, že mu Valdo_ rozumí _. “Kolik ti je? Sedmnáct, že?”_

_“Za půl roku osmnáct,” souhlasil Julián. “Proč?”_

_“V osmnácti ti už rodiče nebudou moct dělat manažery. Až budeš zletilý, budeš si moct podepisovat vlastní smlouvy. Za půl roku je můžeš oba poslat do prdele.”_

_Julián si nemohl pomoct - nad tou představou se nefalšovaně rozzářil._

_“A do té doby…” odmlčel se Valdo._

_“Do té doby?” vyzvídal Julián._

_“Do té doby by ses měl dobře bavit, Juliáne,” dokončil Valdo. “Prosím, jsem tvůj hostitel - moc mi záleží na tom, aby se tu všichni mí hosté měli skvěle. Obzvlášť ty, Juliáne.” Ukázal na Juliánovu prázdnou skleničku. “Co třeba další drink?” navrhl, “nebo snad něco jiného?”_

_“Jiného?” zopakoval po něm Julián. Svraštil obočí._

_Valdo se usmál. Zalovil v kapse kalhot a vytáhl drobný plastikový uzavíratelný sáček. Byly v něm čtyři barevné kulaté pilulky - modrá, zelená, červená a žlutá._

_Julián ztěžka polknul._

_“Dáš si?” zeptal se Valdo._

_Julián věděl, že by asi neměl. Ale byl zvědavý, byl zatraceně zvědavý, a myšlenka na to, že rodiče by zuřili, kdyby o tom věděli, ho neodrazovala, spíš naopak: chtěl se sjet jim natruc. A s Valdem si připadal v bezpečí - Valdo by mu přece neublížil… Julián přikývl._

_“Tak se mi to líbí!” prohlásil Valdo a vytáhl Juliána na nohy. Vysypal si pilulky do dlaně a Juliánovi nabídl: “Vyber si.”_

_Když si je Julián prohlížel zblízka, všiml si, že na sobě měly každá zeshora vyražený houslový klíč. Slyšel o tom, že se na ně razí kdeco. Vybral si tu žlutou, protože žlutá byla vždycky jeho nejoblíbenější barva. Strčil si ji do pusy, polkl. Prázdný jazyk na Valda rošťácky vyplázl._

_“Šikovný kluk,” pochválil Valdo. Vzal Juliána za paži. “Pojď, nezatančíme si?”_

_“Jo, proč - proč ne,” souhlasil Julián, a to už ho Valdo táhl na parket._

_Tančili dlouho, a Juliánem celou dobu duněly EDM songy, které vlastně ani nevnímal. Vnímal jen Valda. Nejdřív tančili blízko, ale bez doteků. Pak ho Valdo chytil za boky, a o písničku později měl ruce na Juliánově zadku. Julián se červenal a chichotal a osahával Valda nazpátek, třel se o něj, líbal ho, dokud mu stačil dech._

_“Co kdybysme tě vzali do postele, co ty na to, Julku?”_

_Julián dychtivě přitakal, i když mu ten pohyb rozhoupal celý svět. Jeho hlava byla tak strašně těžká a tak strašně lehká zároveň. “Ano prosím,” zasmál se, a ukradl si od Valda ještě jeden polibek. “Vezmi mě do postele, Valdo.”_

_O chvíli později už Julián ležel na zádech na Valdově obrovské luxusní posteli v jeho obrovské luxusní ložnici v jeho obrovském luxusním sídle. Valdo mu z ramen stahoval jeho rozepnutou košili a hladově ho líbal na krku a Julián jen sténal a vzdychal, ztracen ve své rozkoši._

_Tu noc Julián zažil extázi hned v několika formách._

###  **Dva měsíce do zahájení Kontinentálního turné Valda Marxe**

Byla to temná a deštivá páteční noc. Ciri šla s přáteli do baru (a zapomněla si doma deštník, což se Geraltovi vůbec nelíbilo), takže Geralt v jejich bytě zůstal sám. Tedy, sám jen do té chvíle, co se ozval zvonek a on otevřel dveře naprosto zmoklému Juliánovi.

“Můžu dál?” zeptal se Julián drobným hlasem.

“Samozřejmě,” řekl Geralt, vysvlékl Juliána z jeho promoklého fešáckého kabátu, vtiskl mu do rukou svoje čisté - a hlavně suché - tepláky, triko, mikinu a chlupaté ponožky a postavil na zázvorový čaj.

“Promiň, že jsem sem tak vtrhnul,” řekl Julián, když se, už převlečen, vykolébal z koupelny, a posadil se vedle Geralta na gauč. Geralt mu do ruky vtiskl horký hrnek čaje. “Ale neměl jsem, kam jinam jít. Napsal jsem Yen o adresu - snad nevadí, že mi ji dala?”

“Nevadí,” ujistil ho Geralt. “Proč jsi za mnou přišel, Juliáne?”

Julián si povzdechl. Zachumlal se do Geraltovy veliké mikiny a usrkl si zázvorového čaje. Pak promluvil, ale nezvedl pohled od svého hrnku. “Byli jsme chvilku venku s Priscillou. Když jsem se vracel domů, všiml jsem si plakátu na _Kontinentální turné Valda Marxe_ a začal jsem vyšilovat.”

“Valdo Marx, to je ten - ?”

“Ano, ten violoncellista. Jediný klasický hudebník, kterého zná celý Kontinent.”

“Pak jsi tu ještě ty,” podotkl Geralt.

“To je od tebe velmi milé, Geralte. Já ale nebyl jenom houslista.”

“A proč je tenhle violoncellista důležitý pro tebe?” zeptal se Geralt.

Julián odložil svůj čaj a složil ruce do klína. “Nevím, jestli je _důležitý_ správné slovo,” pousmál se hořce. “Asi mi prospěje, když to řeknu i někomu jinému, než své terapeutce. Ptal ses - ptal ses mě, proč jsem tady, a proč nefidlám první housle v Oxenfurtské filharmonii nebo nevyprodávám arénu v Ard Carraigh - a odpověď na tu otázku je - je Valdo Marx. Víš, Geralte, cením si, že jsi mi důvěřoval, i když já tobě ne - a chci to napravit. Vyslechneš mě, prosím?”

“Jistě, Juliáne. Jen mluv.”

“Já vlastně ani nevím, kde začít,” zasmál se Julián napůl hystericky. “Všechno se to podle mě zamotalo už na začátku, když jsem byl ještě malej kluk. Sotva jsem uměl chodit a mluvit, obsazovali mě ve filmech - díky matičce jsem měl všechny dveře u filmu otevřené. Díky otci zase ty hudební. Svoje dětství si moc nepamatuju, asi protože jsem žádný neměl. Nepamatuju se, že bych se kdy mohl chovat prostě jako _děcko_. V jedenácti mě přijali na Oxenfurt, u Melitele!”

Geralt si neuměl představit, co by Ciri dělala na univerzitě v jedenácti. Vybavila se mu ta fotka - drobounký Julián, baculatý dětstvím, v univerzitím divadle, navlečený v černém dubletu, s lebkou v ruce, se zmučeným výrazem ve tváři. “ _Hercana, kralevice Keadwenského jsme hráli, když jsem byl v prváku…”_

“Tehdy jsem lítal po kontinentu sem a tam. Ráno zkouška v Tretogorské filharmonii, odpoledne natáčení v Creydenu. Večer představení v Novigradském městském divadle. Do toho kde se vešlo učení. A další den znova. Byl jsem sedřenej na kost: uměl jsem všechno - a dělal jsem všechno. Jenže pro naše to nikdy nebylo dost. Vždycky jsem mohl bejt lepší, a tak dlouho jsem se hnal za dokonalostí, tak dlouho jsem se uvrtával do dalších a dalších projektů - které pro mě oni vybrali, samozřejmě… a přece jim to nikdy nebylo dost. Tehdy jsem potkal Valda Marxe.”

Odmlčel se.

"Když jsem potkal Valda, bylo mi sedmnáct, jemu dvacet sedm. Byl slavný, charismatický. Myslel jsem, že mi rozumí - _tvářil se_ , že mi rozumí. Zamiloval jsem se do něj, rychle a těžce. Po osmnáctce jsme se sestěhovali - a Valdo se stal mým manažerem. Sliboval mi volnost - a já si volný opravdu připadal. Když se ale dívám zpátky… zjišťuju, že jediný rozdíl byl, že mi rozkazoval můj kluk, a ne moji rodiče. Od Valda jsem to dokázal strávit líp. Upisoval mě k dalším a dalším projektům, a když už jsem neměl sílu, měl vždycky při ruce další zázračnou pilulku, další lajnu, další dávku čehokoliv, co by mě udrželo na nohou. Extáze, kokain, heroin, fisstech… řekni cokoliv, pravděpodobně jsem to aspoň zkusil." Nervózně si prohrábl vlasy. "Tehdy to byly drogy, nebo mentální zhroucení. Valdo tu volbu sice udělal za mě, ale myslím, že bych si vybral stejně. Bejt zfetovanej bylo jednodušší."

Geralt si všiml, že se červenal, a velmi svědomitě se vyhýbal Geraltovu pohledu. Došlo mu, že se Julián za svou závislost stydí. Položil Juliánovi ruku na koleno, kterým on nervózně pohupoval, aby ho ujistil, že ho nehodlá soudit.

"S Valdem nám to vydrželo tři roky, za který ze mě vyždímal tolik peněz, kolik jen šlo. Pak jsem jednou přišel domů z natáčení dřív… našel jsem ho v naší posteli s nějakou další vycházející hvězdičkou. Byl to jenom mladej kluk, pochybuju, že by byl plnoletej - Valdovi tou dobou bylo třicet. Došlo mi, jakej slizkej, predatorní bastard to doopravdy byl. Rozešel jsem se s ním - a dal mu vyhazov, samozřejmě. Pak jsem se šel zřídit, abych na to nemusel myslet." Odmlčel se. "Probudil jsem se o dva dny později v nemocnici. Předávkoval jsem se. Došlo mi, že takhle už žít nechci. Šel jsem na odvykačku, zmizel ze světa. Začal jsem se zajímat o to, jak všechno to svinstvo funguje… když mě pustili ven, rozhodl jsem se, že radši budu biolog, než abych se vrátil do šoubyznysu. A tak jsem nakonec skončil tady. S váma." Usmál se, hrdě vypjal hruď: "Jsem už osm let čistej."

"Jsem na tebe moc hrdej, Juliáne," řekl Geralt. "Děkuju, že ses mi svěřil. Moc si toho vážím."

"Děkuju, žes poslouchal," odpověděl Julián. "A teď - mohl bys mě, prosím, obejmout?"

Geralt neodpověděl, jen si k sobě Juliána přitáhl. Obmotali kolem sebe ruce, Julián si schoval obličej v jeho hrudi a zhluboka vydechl. Mít Juliána v náručí bylo pro Geralta naprosto nepopsatelné. O tom, že měl na sobě Geraltovo oblečení a voněl jako jeho aviváž, ani nemluvě - v teplákách a veliké mikině vypadal Julián snad ještě lépe, než v kterémkoliv stylovém obleku.

"Bavilo tě to vůbec?" zeptal se nakonec. "Hudba. Divadlo. Dělal jsi to aspoň rád?"

"Hudba byla můj život," prohlásil Julián. "Pořád je. Nezpívám a ani nehraju, ale když mám hudební náladu, píšu písničky pro Essi Daven a Callonettu - jediný opravdový přátele, co z tý doby mám. Používám pseudonym, samozřejmě."

"Chybí ti to?"

"Hrozně moc," zamumlal mu Julián do hrudi. "Ale nevím, jestli bych se k tomu dokázal vrátit."

Geralt měl opravdu rád Triss. Důvodů by našel hned několik, ale to ráno mu stačily jen skořicové šneky, které přinesla do práce a vydala v plénum v kuchyňce. Slétli se na ně všichni, co zachytili jejich vůni - dokonce i Vesemir byl vylákán ze své kanceláře na druhém konci chodby.

Všichni jen v tichosti vychutnávali, když se do kuchyňky náhle přiřítil Lambert. Lambert v jejich kuchyňce byl nadmíru podivná záležitost, zvláště protože elektronová mikroskopie, kterou vedl, měla sídlo ve své samostatné budově na kampusu a měla tím pádem i vlastní kuchyňku.

Z nosu mu pomalu stékal pramínek krve.

Julián vyjekl, vdechl kus svého šneka a duse se na tom kousku zvedl ruce, aby si chránil obličej. “Přísa-hám že - že jsem - zapa-zaparkoval správně!” dostal ze sebe mezi hvízdavým kašlem.

Geralt mu uštědřil ránu do zad, která skořicového šneka v Juliánově dýchací trubici uvolnila, a on tak mohl zase normálně dýchat.

“Nejsem tu pro tebe,” ujistil Juliána Lambert. “Kupodivu tu dneska nejsem pro nikoho.”

“Takže jsi nás jen přišel navštívit, bratříčku?” ušklíbl se na něj Eskel.

Lambert se svalil do volné židle a ukradl si vlastního šneka. “Kluci, kurva… já se zamiloval.”

“A do koho, prosímtě?” zeptala se Yen hlasem, který naznačoval, že ji to vlastně vůbec, ale vůbec nezajímá. “Ptám se, abych mohla té nebohé osobě vyjádřit mou nejhlubší soustrast.”

“Vyliž mi, Yen,” ušklíbl se na ni Lambert.

“Ach, tu poctu přenechám tvé nové vyvolené. Je to Keira Metz? Řekni mi, že to není Keira Metz.” Yennefer Keiru znala už od školy - a Triss ostatně taky. Dělala s Lambertem na mikroskopii a co tak Geralt věděl, fungovala mezi nimi jakási přátelé-s-výhodami domluva. Netušil, jestli o tom věděla Yennefer - ale asi o ní i tak měla z vejšky své mínění.

“Není to Keira Metz,” ujistil ji Lambert. “Vlastně to není nikdo, koho bys znala. A je to on.”

“Když to není Keira,” ozvala se Triss, “kdo to teda je?”

Lambert se zasněně podíval z okna. “Netuším.”

“Cože? Jak - jak můžeš _netušit_ , do koho ses zamiloval?”

“Klid, Ranuncul,” kousl si Lambert do šneka. “Nech mě to vysvětlit. Stalo se to takhle: přijel jsem do práce zrovna, abych viděl, jak mi nějaký neohrabanec _zase_ parkuje na mým místě - “ tady střelil Juliánovi ošklivý pohled, “ - tak jsem mu to šel vysvětlit. Sotva jsem dořekl _přeparkuj, nebo dostaneš po čuni_ , vrhnul se na mě - což já u protivníka dokážu ocenit. Jenže pak jsem po čuni dostal _já_ a ani nevim jak, držel mi ruku zkoucenou za zády a ohýbal mě o kapotu mý vlastní káry. V tu chvíli jsem věděl, že nikdo jinej pro mě na celým světě neexistuje. Zeptal jsem se, jestli by se mnou nešel na večeři. Řekl že jo, řekl si o moje telefoní číslo a odešel.” Bylo vidět, že se Lambert na chvíli ztratil ve vzpomínce na svého okouzlujícího neznámého. “Když nad tím teď přemýšlím, uvědomuju si, že měl Nilfgaardskej přízvuk. Asi nějakej Erasmus.”

Pípnul mu telefon. Rychle si esemesku přečetl a odpověděl na ni - Geralt se snažil nebrat si osobně, že jeho zprávy si Lambert obvykle četl až tak o dva pracovní dny později.

“Jmenuje se Aiden,” informoval je vítězoslavně Lambert, “a dneska večer s ním mám rande.”

###  **Měsíc do zahájení Kontinentálního turné Valda Marxe**

“Šťastné a veselé,” usmála se na Geralta Yen, a přiťukli si.

Yennefer byla, podle Geraltova nezaujatého názoru, nejkrásnější žena na fakultní vánoční párty. Od temných očních stínů a rudé rtěnky přes pouzdrové šaty z černé krajky až po černá stiletta - Yen byla prostě perfektní. Proto si Geralt připadal trochu nesvůj, když vedle ní stál v džínech a v ošklivém vánočním svetru (s Ciri si pořídili podobné, aby spolu pak u stromečku ladili).

“Moc ti to sluší, Yen,” řekl Geralt.

“Och, já vím, Geralte. Nicméně je od tebe sladké, žes to zmínil.” odvětila Yennefer. “Když je řeč o sladkém - viď, že jste s Ciri udělali vosí hnízda?”

Když byli ještě svoji, Yennefer se pečení vánočního cukroví vyhýbala, seč mohla - během roku Geralta u plotny občas vystřídala, nebo mu třeba pomohla, ale na vánoční pečení vždy jenom dohlížela. Což bylo v naprostém pořádku, protože Geralt s Ciri to zvládali s přehledem. Čemu se ale Yen nevyhýbala byla následná konzumace upečených dobrot - a obzvláště po jejich vosích hnízdech se mohla utlouct. I šest let po rozvodu jí Geralt nosil několik z první várky, a pak i krabici s větším výběrem druhů cukroví na fakultní vánoční párty.

“Jistě. Být tebou bych si ale pospíšil, slyšel jsem, že si na ně Fringilla dělá zálusk.”

“Ta _mrcha_!” prohlásila Yennefer a odklapala na svých podpatcích ke stolkům s občerstvením.

Geralt přemýšlel, jestli má kolegy rychle obejít a vybrat sázky na bitku o cukroví, ale nakonec si řekl, že to nemá smysl - všichni totiž určitě ví, že Yen by vyhrála, ať už by se střetla s Fringillou nebo s Eskelem.

“Ó. Mí. Bozi!” vytrhl ho z myšlenek Juliánův hlas. “Miluju tvůj svetr.”

“Děkuju,” řekl Geralt. “Vybrala ho moje sestra.”

“Tvoje sestra má neobyčejně vytříbený vkus. Kolik jí je, jedenáct?” šťouchl ho Julián hravě.

“Dvacet dva,” odvětil Geralt. Je pravda, že svetr s jednorožcem s vánoční špičkou místo rohu působil zavádějícím dojmem… ale ten s griffinem s hnízdem plným foukaných ozdob si Ciri zabrala jako první a ve dvou stejných by vypadali spíš trapně, než komicky. Co mu ale nedošlo bylo, že na fakultní párty s ním Ciri nepůjde.

Julián se rozesmál. Byl to moc hezký zvuk. Geralt si všiml, že má na sobě svůj vlastní ošklivý vánoční svetr, s nápisem _Co se stane pod jmelím, zůstane pod jmelím_.

“Geralte, _prosím_ … nech svou sestru tě oblékat častěji,” řekl Julián. “Má na to oko.”

“Nejsem si jistý, že zrovna ty můžeš soudit něčí módní výstřelky,” prohodil Geralt a upil svého šampaňského, aby zakryl svůj úsměv. “S tím, jak se ze dne na den oblékáš.”

Julián zkroutil svůj obličej do grimasy absolutní uraženosti. “No to si vyprošuju! To odvoláš, Geralte!”

“Neodvolám. Tvoje košile nosil Vesemir, když byl ještě mladej. _Za starých dobrých časů_ , a tak dále.”

“Ani nevíš, jak moc jsem teď uraženej,” řekl Julián, ale měl co dělat, aby se nezubil. “Zničil jsi mi sebevědomí. Zlomil srdce. Jak jen teď budu žít?”

“Ach, chudáčku Juliáne,” rozcuchal mu Geralt vlasy. “Nespraví to Yennefeřin patentovaný zázračný vánoční punč? Prozradím, že tajná a zároveň nejúčinnější přísada je vodka.”

Juliánův úsměv povadl. Prohlábl si vlasy, ale spíš z nervozity než aby je urovnal do jejich původní pozice. “Já - “ zašeptal, “já nepiju, kvůli - však víš.”

“Samozřejmě!” zvedl Geralt ruce v obraně. “Mělo mě to napadnout. Promiň.”

“Nic se nestalo,” řekl Julián, “ty to aspoň bereš v pohodě. Kdybych měl korunu pokaždý, co se mi to někdo snažil rozmluvit… měl bych takovejch, deset milionů, nebo tak.”

“To je zatraceně hodně peněz,” poznamenal Geralt.

“Docela jo,” souhlasil Julián. Usmál se. “Kdybych měl deset milionů, jen tak stranou, tak si pořídím elektronový mikroskop.”

“Na co by ti byl?”

“Nevím,” pokrčil Julián rameny, “jen mi to vždycky přišlo jako vtipný nápad. Pořídit si mikroskop za deset milionů.” Zamyslel se. Oči se mu šibalsky zablýskly. “Asi bych ho dal Valdovi Marxovi, aby se konečně mohl podívat na svoje péro.”

“To zní jako vyhozenejch deset milionů,” řekl Geralt.

Julián mu dal za pravdu. “Vlastně, když nad tím přemýšlím - _všichni_ jste tady takový… v pohodě. Na začátku mi Vesemir místo šampaňskýho na přípitek nalil sodovku. U pití jsem před chvílí narazil na Eskela, zval mě na panáka - řekl jsem, že nechci, tak si udělal dvojitýho a nalil mi rybízovej džus, aby jsem si s ním mohl přiťuknout. Na nic se nevyptával.”

Typický Eskel - zodpovědný, i když byl zrovna nezodpovědný. Vánoční párty byla jediná akce, na které se Eskel pustil ze řetězu. Obvykle ho pak tak dva dny nemohli najít - jednou dokonce po třech dnech Geraltovi volal, že je na Skellige. Jiný rok se prý spustil s Caranthirem, což ovšem dodnes zapíral - Geralt ani nevěděl, jestli to Eskel vyvracel kvůli Geraltovi, kvůli sobě, nebo protože se to fakt nikdy nestalo.

“Když už jsme u pití - vidím, že máš dopito,” poukázal Julián na Geraltovu prázdnou sklenici. “Co takhle další rundu, hm?”

“Nevadí ti, když před tebou někdo pije? Můžu přejít na nealko,” navrhl Geralt.

“U ostatních mi to nevadí,” ujistil ho Julián, zatímco ho za loket vedl ke stolu s pitím. “Je to fakt jen osobní preference. Navíc mi to nechutná,” nakrčil Julián roztomile nos. “Ale ty si Yennefeřina zázračného punče můžeš dopřát kolik chceš - pokud ti Eskel něco nechal, samozřejmě.” Julián nahlédl do mísy s punčem. “Máš štěstí - nechal.”

Když se k němu Julián otočil s hrnkem horkého punče, Geralt už pro něj měl nalitou sklenici rybízového džusu. Juliánovi se po tváři rozlil úsměv, když ji spatřil. Vyměnili si pití, přiťukli si.

“Na co pijeme?” zeptal se Geralt.

“Na co,” řekl Julián, “na nás.”

“Na nás,” souhlasil Geralt, a napili se.

“Geralte?” špitl Julián pak, s pusou červenou od džusu. V očích mu jiskřilo.

“Juliáne?” špitl Geralt zpátky. Nevěděl, o co Juliánovi šlo, ale byl ochoten to hrát s ním. Poslední dobou si uvědomoval, že byl ochoten pro Juliána udělat spoustu věcí.

“Stojíme pod jmelím,” svěřil mu Julián, usmívaje se od ucha k uchu. “Ty víš, co se pod jmelím dělá, že ano?”

Geralt cítil, jak jeho srdce vynechalo tep. “Vím,” vydechl. “Zůstane to pod jmelím?”

Julián se zasmál. Zavrtěl hlavou. “Doufal jsem, že si to odneseme i mimo něj. Pokud proti tomu nic nemáš.”

“Nemám.” Geralt nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Dotkl se Juliánovy tváře - hebké, čerstvě oholené. “Můžu - ?”

“Sladká Melitele, _ano_ , prosím,” řekl Julián -

\- a Geralt ho políbil. Jejich rty se o sebe zlehka otřely a to samo o sobě bylo elektrizující. Geralt se sotva znatelně odtáhl, chtěl se Juliánovi podívat do očí - ale Julián měkce vzdychl do mezery mezi jejich rty a znova přitiskl ty své na Geraltovy, tentokrát daleko lačněji. Juliánova ústa chutnala jako rybízový džus, a Julián měl zatraceně šikovný jazyk. Geralt měl co dělat, aby se mu nepodlomila kolena.

Když se od sebe odtáhli, ztěžka oddechovali.

“To bylo moc hezký,” okomentoval to Julián. “Ani nevíš, jak dlouho jsem na to čekal.”

“Myslím, že si to umím představit,” řekl Geralt. Nemohl si pomoct - musel se usmívat.

Zvlášť, když se k němu Julián přivinul a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno. “Inu,” řekl, “Tak jsme se oba konečně dočkali, Geralte.”

“Hmm,” souhlasil Geralt, a Julián se znova zasmál tím svým krásným zvonivým smíchem. Celý vesmír byl v tom okamžiku v naprostém pořádku.

“ZÁVODY NA KOLEČKOVÝCH ŽIDLÍCH!” zařval z chodby Lambert - a jakýsi další mužský hlas, s Nilfgaardským přízvukem.

###  **Zahájení Kontinentálního turné Valda Marxe**

“...Takže jsem Yen řekl, že jestli chce na Eredina nějakou špínu, měla by zaskočit na filozofickou fakultu, na katedru politických studií, a přinést doktorovi Dijkstrovi dort - s máslovým krémem, nejlépe, ale jak Sigiho znám, nepohrdne ani smetanovým - “ vyprávěl Julián hbitě. Šli s Geraltem zrovna z oběda - šli z menzy přes jedno z vnitřních nádvoří a mířili zpátky na fakultu. Jeho vyprávění náhle přerušil šrum několika hlasů přes sebe.

Před fakultou múzických umění, namáčknutý u jejích dveří, stál hlouček studentů a všichni ševelili jeden přes druhého.

“Co se to tu děje?” zvolal na ně Julián.

“Čekáme na mistra Marxe,” oznámila mu nadšeně jedna slečna.

Julián zbledl.

Dveře fakulty se rozletěly dokořán a stanul v nich štíhlý, černovlasý muž s upraveným vousem. Bavil se zrovna s děkanem fakulty, ale jeho pozornost se brzy stočila k jeho fanouškům a pak, téměř mimoděk, kousek za ně, až se jeho oči zastavily na Juliánovi. Marxův úsměv se zvětšil a zošklivil.

“Juliáne,” řekl Valdo Marx, “jaképak milé překvapení.”

“Zhnusení na mé straně,” opáčil Julián. “Co tu vůbec pohledáváš, Valdo? Přišel jsi mě strašit, jako kostlivec ze skříně? Nebo se jen vracíš, jako to dělá každá děravá grešle?”

“Moc si fandíš, slavíčku,” ušklíbl se Valdo. “Moje turné začíná v Oxenfurtu - určitě jsi viděl ty plakáty - a já se rozhodl ještě před tím, než to všechno vypukne, navštívit svou alma mater. Jsem, přece jen, jeden z jejích nejslavnějších žijících absolventů.”

Julián ho chytil za klopy jeho fešáckého kabátu. “Ty grázle,” zavrčel. “Kolik tý slávy je tvý vlastní - a kolik sis urval z naivních kluků, co si mysleli, že pro ně děláš jen to nejlepší?”

“Jako třeba ty, Juliáne?” zeptal se Valdo. “Kdysi jsem tě taky měl omotanýho kolem prstu. Stačilo ti jen pod nosem zamávat pytlíčkem a dělal jsi triky, jako cvičený pejsek. Copak se s tebou ale stalo, květinko? Zmizel jsi beze stopy - ”

Julián od sebe Valda odstrčil. “Já ti ukážu pejska - “ prskl. 

Geralt viděl, jak Julián zatíná ruce v pěst - jasná příprava na výpad. Ne - to Juliánovi nemohl dovolit. Zastoupil mu cestu. “Juliáne, neblbni,” zašeptal. “Nemůžeš mu vrazit - ne před tolika lidma.”

“A proč ne?” sykl Julián. “Chci, aby všichni viděli, že Valdo Marx si zaslouží dostat po čumáku - chci, aby trpěl. Tak proč ne?”

“Protože tě to zruinuje,” řekl Geralt. “Věř mi, mám s tím zkušenost.” Při těch slovech Juliánovi přes tvář přeběhlo cosi zvláštního. “Jestli - jestli to opravdu chceš, pak to nech udělat mě.” Geralt byl ochoten to pro Juliána udělat - stejně jako mnoho dalších věcí, malých a velkých.

“Geralte - ne,” zavrtěl Julián rezolutně hlavou. “Co tvoje profesura?”

“Myslím,” řekl Geralt, “že vyrovnání účtů s tvojí minulostí je důležitější, než moje profesura.”

“Ty pitomče,” pousmál se Julián. Utřel si rukávem kabátu z koutků očí slzy svého hněvu. Uvolnil ruce. “Díky,” vydechl, “moc to pro mě znamená.” Podíval se přes Geraltovo rameno na Valda, a ta vráska mezi jeho obočím se vyhladila: “...ale už jsem se přes to přenesl.”

“Jsi si jistý?”

“Naprosto,” řekl Julián, a krátce Geralta líbl na rty. “A ty,” houkl na Marxe, “se ode mě drž dál, protože pokud tě někdy potkám osamotě, tak za sebe neručím.”

“Jsem na tebe hrdý,” řekl mu Geralt, tiskne jeho ruku, když pak seděli v kuchyňce Julián nad kafem a Geralt nad čajem.

“Víš ty co?” usmál se Julián do svého hrnku, “já na sebe taky.”

###  **Šest měsíců po zahájení Kontinentálního turné Valda Marxe**

Geralt tohle chtěl udělat sám - ne, že by s tím nikomu jinému nevěřil, jen… jen si potřeboval být jistý, že je to realita. V cedulce u kanceláře, kterou sdílel s Yen, vyměnil starý štítek se svým jménem za nový - _prof. Ing. Geralt Rivie, PhD_.

“Gratuluji, pane profesore,” zavrněl Julián zevnitř kanceláře. Seděl vysazený na Geraltově stole. “To si žádá přípitek!” V jedné ruce držel dětské šampaňské, v té druhé pár plastikových sklenic se stopkou.

“Doktore Lettenhove,” pokáral ho Geralt, “vy se naléváte v pracovní době?”

Julián na něj vyplázl jazyk. “Jen tentokrát,” řekl. “Slavím. Můj úžasný přítel konečně dostal svojí vytouženou profesuru, a já… um.” Podrbal se nervózně na zátylku.

“Ty co?” zvedl na něj Geralt obočí.

“Chtěl jsem ti to říct dneska po večeři, Geralte, ale vidím, že jsem se sám zahnal do úzkých.” Julián se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. “Budu dělat come-back turné. Rozhodl jsem se vrátit k hudbě.”

“Julku…”

“Ne naplno - na to se mi tady až moc líbí. Zatím jenom po Redanii, ale když to půjde dobře, tak pak, možná - “

Geralt ho sevřel v náručí. “Jsem na tebe hrozně hrdej, víš to?”

Julián se zlehka dotkl Geraltovy tváře. “Já na tebe taky, srdce moje,” políbil ho na rty. “Přerostli jsme svou minulost. Bylo nám dobře… a bude nám líp.”

Večer se všichni jejich přátelé sejdou u Juliána doma. Julián připraví večeři a Ciri upeče dort a všichni oslaví Geraltovu profesuru. O den později Julián na fakultu přitáhne připravený plakát na své turné - Julián, v jasně žlutém obleku, ležící na zádech v hromadě květů aksamitníku, nad jeho hlavou menším písmem _Julián Lettenhove, alias_ a větším, tučnějším fontem _Marigold_ (jeho nový pseudonym, jak jim Julián vysvětlí - jasná čára mezi jeho tehdejší existencí a nynější; jasné _sbohem_ té hvězdičce, co znali jeho rodiče, co znal Valdo, co znal celý Kontinent) - a všem ho bude nadšeně ukazovat, než jej nakonec triumfálně vylepí na dveřích své (a Trissiny) kanceláře.

Teď ho ale Geralt jen držel a líbal, protože Juliána zatraceně moc miloval.


End file.
